You are my favorite
by Alexy Miura
Summary: Cuando tenía cinco años mi padre le hizo prometer a mi hermano mayor, Mihael, que me protegería. Han pasado siete años desde que vivimos en Wammy's House en Winchester y desde entonces solo tengo a Mello y a Matt, un chico dos años mayor que yo. Ahora me doy cuanta de lo que realmente siento por él.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1._**

**_Hola, pues, soy nuevo en estas cosas, es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo que escribo, así que espero que les guste._**

* * *

**_Tanya POV_**

Cuando tenía cinco años mi padre le hizo prometer a mi hermano mayor, Mihael, que me protegería. Luego de eso él entro a nuestra casa que se estaba quemando para intentar ayudar a mi madre, pero jamás volvió ninguno de los dos.

-Tranquila Tanya, no estás sola- intento consolar mi hermano.

Han pasado ocho años desde aquel día en el que nuestros padres murieron y siete desde que vivimos en Wammy's House en Winchester, un orfanato para niños superdotados. Desde entonces solo tengo a Mello y a Matt como amigos, un chico dos años mayor que yo.

Desde entonces no usamos nuestros nombres reales, ya que nos preparan para ser los sucesores de L, él mejor detective del mundo. Ahora Mihael se hace llamar Mello y yo cambie de Tanya a Taylor. Desde que llegamos Mello dejo muy en claro que el sería el que remplazaría a L, parecía que no se rendiría sin importarle lo que se interpusiera en su camino en especial si se trataba de Near.

Near es un niño de mi edad, tiene el cabello blanco y la piel muy clara y siempre usa ropa blanca. Él es bastante pequeño para su edad y su complexión física deja realmente mucho que desear. Es bastante irritante en ocasiones por su modo de hacer o decir las cosas, pero se tratarlo bastante bien a decir verdad, creo que soy la única que logra tener una conversación más o menos normal con él, es sumamente inteligente.

Mello, es rubio, con los ojos azules y el cabello largo, es bastante alto y divertido la mayoría de las veces, aunque es bastante difícil tratar con él o entender su sentido del humor, tiende mucho a molestarse por cualquier cosita. También es muy inteligente, pero por alguna razón, siempre le falta algo para alcanzar a Near, no podría saber qué, pero siempre ha de haber algo.

Luego, Matt, él es pelirrojo, con los ojos verdes, tal vez, no podría estar segura ya que la mayor parte del tiempo trae puestos unos goggles naranjas, es un poco más alto que Mello y siempre viste camisas de manga larga con rayas y un chaleco café. Él parece el menos interesado en ser el próximo L, su vida, básicamente, trata de jugar con videojuegos y ayudar a Mello a molestar a Near. Él me agrada mucho, es bastante fácil llevarse bien con Matt.

Por último estoy yo, soy rubia con el cabello largo, el cual siempre llevo suelto, alta, mis ojos son color miel, soy bastante delgada y me gusta vestir con un uniforme parecido a los que usan las chicas en Japón, lo cual me ha acarreado algunas bromas de parte de mi hermano, aunque él dice que no lo hace con la intención de molestarme, es muy desagradable a veces. Soy muy buena en las ciencias de todo tipo, tanto así que fácilmente podría superar incluso a Near en esas materias, pero realmente nunca he puesto mucho interés en hacerlo.

Nuestra vida había sido más o menos normal, dentro de lo que cabía, pero nunca me imaginé que en cuestión de tiempo todo podía cambiar de una manera muy drástica. Todo comenzó un día que me encontraba en el jardín del orfanato leyendo algo para la clase de historia. Ese era de los pocos momentos en los que realmente podía tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, no había nadie que me fastidiara.

Nunca he sido la clase de chicas que tiene muchos amigos, de hecho las personas con las que hablo se limitan solo a Mello, Matt, Near y un chico llamado Jake, que para ponerlo en términos simples, era mi novio desde hacía unos meses, aunque no se lo había dicho a Mello ya que a él no le agradaba.

La mayoría de los chicos en el orfanato pretende que no existo o se dedican a molestarme gracias a la amistad que llevo con Near, eso pasa principalmente gracias a Linda, que parece ser que le desagrada mi unión con él, pero en el mayor de los casos, Mello siempre me defiende.

Me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Jake llego a sentarse a mi lado. Él es de la misma estatura que Matt, tiene el cabello negro y bastante corto, casi al rape, es bastante corpulento y sus ojos, son tan cafés, me gustan mucho y por alguna razón me gusta mucho verlos.

-¿Aún no terminas?- pregunto haciendo me saltar, me beso rápidamente.

-Me asustaste- reclame sin apartar la vista del libro -me falta un poco solamente- dije aun concentrada.

-Vamos a caminar un poco- él me quito el libro de las manos y se levantó.

-Espera, podemos hacerlo luego- intente alcanzar mi libro, pero no podía.

-Vamos, es para la próxima semana, no seas una nerd- se burló, no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente ante su comentario.

-No soy una nerd- dije aun intentando tomar mi libro.

-Hagamos un trato, tu caminas conmigo unos cinco minutos y yo te lo devuelvo- solo suspire pesadamente y asentí.

Ambos caminamos por el jardín un buen rato sin decir nada, a veces me cansaba su insistencia a la hora de querer estar conmigo. Me sentía un poco frustrada de no poder disfrutar plenamente de su compañía y de seguro él se sentía igual que yo o peor. Sabía perfectamente que él detestaba a Mello y viceversa.

-Ya pasaron cinco minutos, ahora dame mi libro- el negó con la cabeza -¡Jake!- grite empezando a ponerme de mal humor.

-¿Qué no la oíste? Te dijo que le devolvieras el jodido libro- cerré mis ojos fastidiada al oír la voz de mi hermano -¿Te está molestando hermanita?- por Dios, detestaba que hiciera eso.

-De hecho...- Jake me interrumpió.

-De hecho yo ya me iba- dijo extendiéndome el libro, lo tome con las manos temblorosas -nos veremos luego Tay- una vez que se perdió de vista voltee a ver a Mello, totalmente irritada.

-Eso no era necesario Mihael- reclame -¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- Mello se rio burlonamente.

-Hermanita, no puedo dejar que cualquier idiota se te acerque- dijo abrazándome con un brazo y con su mano libre desordenaba mii cabello.

-Entonces sigue tu consejo y déjame en paz- reclame intentando soltarme de su agarre, Mello solo se burló antes de soltarme -idiota- susurre antes de empezar a caminar hacía el orfanato.

-No te enojes, no lo hago con el afán de molestarte- dijo siguiéndome.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?- él no me contesto.

-Ya perdón ¿Sí?- yo solo suspire pesadamente -vamos a salir ¿Vienes?-

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte.

-Que preguntas, seguro llevare al idiota de Near- rodé los ojos -Matt y yo- solo asentí, después de lo ocurrido, no sabía cómo le daría la cara a Jake.

Ambos caminamos hacia el muro que delimitaba el terreno del orfanato, en lo más alto estaba Matt sentado jugando con una de sus consolas, como siempre lo hacía. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. A mí me pareció divertido mientras que Mello gruño enojado.

-¡Eh Matt, deja esa estúpida maquina!- le grito molesto.

-Espera un poco, ya casi termino- solo me reí levemente.

-Calma Mello, tal vez está a punto de pasar a una parte clave de su juego- dije haciendo que repentinamente Matt apartara la vista de su juego.

-Sí, así es Taylor- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué juegas?- pregunte sonriente.

-Pokemón esmeralda, estoy a punto de ganar la liga, solo me falta un combate- luego volteo a ver a Mello -pero puedo jugarlo después- se apresuró a decir.

-Ya, ayúdame- dijo mientras me ayudaba a empezar a subir.

Matt estiro la mano para ayudarme a subir hasta arriba para luego saltar la calle, luego estiro los brazos dándome a entender que él me iba a atrapar. Ese siempre ha sido el problema a la hora de salir. Me dan un poco me miedo las alturas, aunque me da un poco de seguridad el ver a Matt abajo listo para atraparme.

-¿Piensas venir o no?- pregunto Mello sentándose a mi lado no seas cobarde y salta- no me moví -salta o te empujo-

No lo vi venir, de repente solo sentí la mano de mi hermano en mi espalda, de verdad me iba a empujar, sin pensarlo dos veces salte y como siempre Matt me atrapo, reía ligeramente.

-Lo ves, no iba a dejarte caer...- dejo de hablar por alguna razón, me bajo casi inmediatamente que Mello apareció.

Los tres caminamos un rato por Winchester, me hermano aprovecho la salida para reabastecerse de chocolates, aunque no sé de dónde saca tanto dinero y nunca me he atrevido a preguntar. Por alguna razón, mientras caminábamos Matt no dejaba de verme de vez en cuando ¿Por qué lo hacía? Me era un poco incómodo y extraño.

Cuando volvimos al orfanato me dirigí a buscar a Jake para disculparme por lo de esa mañana. Seguro que para él todo eso era estresante y frustrante. De verdad a veces no entendía a mi hermano, no entendía porque siempre se encargaba de alejarlo a él o a cualquier otro.

Entre a una de las salas de estar, no estaba Jake, pero sí Near. Me acerque a él para ver que hacía. No me sorprendí cuando vi que estaba jugando. Esta vez él estaba con unos dados, era hasta cierto punto interesante verlo hacer sus gigantescas estructuras.

-Disculpa molestarte, pero me preguntaba si no habías visto a Jake hoy- el negó con la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez lo mismo?- pregunto sin dejar de poner atención a lo que hacía.

-¿Qué esperabas? Siempre es igual cuando quiero estar con él, Mello no parece entender que no siempre voy a ser una niña- Near asintió -¿Qué se supone que haga?-

-No sé- respondió sin más –aunque intenta verlo desde su perspectiva, eres su hermana, tal vez esta simplemente preocupado-

No dije nada más, solo salí de la habitación para buscar a mi novio ¿Dónde se habría metido? Cuando finalmente lo encontré estaba cerca de las escaleras. Pensé por un momento en que le debía decir. Esa no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso. Finalmente me acerque a él, en cuanto me vio puso una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento- dije sin alzar la cabeza.

-Descuida, no es tu culpa- se apresuró a decir.

-Esto debe de ser agotador para ti, me imagino que crees que no vale la pena molestarse en tener algo con alguien como yo- dije enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

Solo sentí como me jalaba hacía debajo de las escaleras, tomo con un brazo mi cintura y con el otro alzó mi rostro.

-Vale la pena esforzarse por ti- susurro antes de besarme.

**_Mello POV_**

Sé que no me debería de meter en la vida de mi hermana siempre, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien intente aprovecharse de ella y su inocencia. Le había prometido a mi padre que la protegería y eso haría, no permitiría que estuviera con cualquiera.

Detestaba que ese tal Jake la viera como si fuera una cosa, notaba que sentía algo de atracción por Taylor y eso no me terminaba de gustar. Seguí pensando un poco mientras comía una barra de chocolate para calmarme.

-Mello…- llamo Matt.

-¿Qué?-

-Algún día tiene que crecer, no puedes seguir alejando a las personas de ella- suspire con frustración.

-¿Si tu tuvieras una hermana la dejarías estar con cualquier idiota que se le cruce?- pregunte parando a la mitad del pasillo.

-Claro que no, eso es obvio- respire profundo –oye Mello, ¿Qué me dirías si yo…?-

No deje terminar a Matt cuando vi a Jake con mi hermana, estaba dispuesto a ir, pero me detuve, porque tal vez él tenía razón.

-Distráeme antes de que vaya a fastidiar- él miro de reojo hacía donde yo veía, pareció molesto por un momento antes de continuar hablando.

No pude seguir escuchándolo aunque lo intente, mi vista se desviaba hacía donde estaba ella. Luego sentí que me desmayaría cuando la vi besarlo. Ese tipo estaba besando a MI hermana. Mis pies se movieron solos en ese momento.

* * *

**_OK, díganme la verdad por favor, ¿les gusto, lo odiaron? De verdad que voy a apreciar mucho su opinión y espero que pueda actualizar pronto_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Bueno, disfruten el capítulo. Más abajo nos leemos n.n**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**Taylor POV**_

Besar a Jake era como una descarga de adrenalina, tal vez simplemente porque ahí cualquiera podría vernos.

Sentía sus labios moviéndose en diferentes direcciones, su lengua pasaba por mis labios, intentando entrar a mi boca, se lo permití luego de unos momentos. Él besaba muy intensamente, era como si atacara mis labios, les daba una que otra mordida.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda baja, arrugando en ocasiones mi blusa. Yo sostenía con ambas manos su rostro, en ocasiones clavaba mis uñas. Sentí como me empujaba para pegarme contra la pared, entonces comenzó a besar mi cuello, se sentía bien, todo para mí era mágico, hasta que oímos la voz de Mello cerca de nosotros.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- separe a Jake de golpe.

-Mello...- Jake me interrumpió.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Pues te explicare a ver si la captas ahora, ella y yo salimos desde hace ya algunos meses ¿Algún problema?-

Soló con ver la expresión de mi hermano, me daban ganas de salir corriendo, tenía los puños apretados y su ojo se movía mostrando que tenía un tic, nunca lo había visto así, de hecho, ni siquiera Near lo había hecho enojar tanto. Parecía que de un momento a otro se le aventaría encima a mi novio para matarlo, pero Matt lo sostuvo por la espalda cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-Cálmate Mello- pidió tranquilamente.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si este canalla estaba toqueteando a mi hermana?!- grito completamente enloquecido.

-No lo sueltes- pedí mientras intentaba llevarme a Jake.

-¡No te metas Tanya!- volvió a gritar Mello.

Jake se rio, parecía dispuesto a seguir con el conflicto, entonces, no se como ni en que momento pasó, pero Mello logro zafarse del agarre de Matt y se abalanzo contra Jake. Soló sentí como Matt me apartaba de en medio. Era terrible ver como se peleaban, estaba aterrada.

-Por favor Matt, has algo- pedí volteando a verlo.

Él solo suspiro pesadamente, se quito sus googles y su chaleco, tras entregármelos se acercó lentamente para separarlos y no morir en el intento. Como pudo quito a mi hermano de encima de Jake, entonces lo ayude a levantarse. Él tenía el labio abierto, al igual que el pómulo izquierdo, de su nariz salía un poco de sangre. Entonces voltee a ver a Mihael, él tenía su ojo derecho hinchado y de su labio salía un poco de sangre.

Mucho me alivió el ver a Roger llegar para calmarlos y llevarlos a la enfermería, Matt y yo nos quedamos solos en el pasillo.

-Qué cosas- dijo en un suspiro.

-Lo lamento Matt, yo...-

-Descuida, no es tu culpa que tu hermano este medio loco- dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que él no llevaba sus googles, de hecho, yo los tenía en mis manos. Sus ojos eran mucho más verdes de lo que imaginaba.

-Tienes muy lindos ojos, no deberías de ocultarlos todo el tiempo- vi como sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rojas.

-Si... ¿Esto... Me devuelves mis cosas por favor?- pidió desviando la vista.

-Vamos Matt y sabes que nunca te he visto sin guantes- continúe.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, por favor Taylor dame mis cosas- volvió a pedir con calma.

Sin más remedio se le entregue su chaleco y sus googles, de inmediato se los puso y me volteó a ver sonriendo.

-Bueno, supongo que a esos dos les espera un largo regaño, podríamos ir a jugar algo, acabo de comprar el Resident Evil: revelaciones 2- sonreí.

-Que envidia- me gustaba jugar videojuegos con Matt, aunque no me gustaban de la misma manera que a él.

Ambos fuimos a la habitación que compartía con Mello, estuvimos tranquilos un buen rato hasta que llego mi hermano, aún lucía muy enojado. Sostenía contra su ojo una bolsa con hielos. Intente escabullirme para evitar el confortamiento, pero fui demasiado lenta.

-Tu no te vas- dijo tomando mi muñeca -ahora explícame ¿Por qué demonios sales con el idiota Jake?- empezó.

-Yo...- alto, Mello sería mucho mi hermano, pero no podía estar controlándome todo el tiempo -eso no es de tu incumbencia- terminé por decir.

-Ja, permite que me ría, te recuerdo que yo soy tu hermano mayor y no voy a permitir que un imbécil...- lo interrumpí.

-¿Qué más te da? No necesito tu permiso, por mi puedes irte al diablo- lo vi sorprendido, parecía no dar crédito a lo que había escuchado -me voy a ver a MI novio- dije remarcando las palabras, para molestia de Mello.

Salí del cuarto para ir a buscar a Jake, supuse que estaría en la enfermería así que de inmediato fui ahí. En cuanto llegue estaban terminando de atenderlo, traía una cara de pocos amigos que me preocupo mucho. Una vez que le dijeron que ya podía irse salió de la enfermería. Yo lo seguí hasta su habitación donde me metió a empujones, me sentí extrañada por su actitud, ciertamente me preocupaba mucho. Azotó la puerta y me volteó a ver.

-¡¿Qué demonios se trae tu hermano?!- grito, retrocedí ligeramente -¡Siempre es lo mismo con él!-

-Lo... Lo siento... Te juro que no volverá a pasar- dije nerviosa.

-Más te vale- su actitud me hizo sentir algo intimidada y confundida, nunca se había comportado así.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Bueno, hagamos la lista, siempre que quiero estar con mi novia aparece un rubio celoso que por cierto, me acaba de dar una golpiza y por si fuera poco, mi novia no hace nada por defenderme- no supe que decir -si crees que es extraño verme así, acostúmbrate porque así soy-

-Ya bueno, te prometo que Mello no volverá a molestar- dije antes de intentar irme, pero él me detuvo.

-Aún no te he dicho que te puedes ir- dijo jalándome bruscamente.

-Eso me dolió- me queje sobando me brazo, vi su expresión, era totalmente desconocida para mi.

-Te amo Taylor, pero no permitiré que me pasen por encima todo el tiempo- solo vi como alzaba la mano.

_**Matt POV**_

Después de calmar a Mello finalmente llego la noche, yo estaba jugando con mi PS3 mientras que Mello ya estaba acostado para dormir. Aún parecía conmocionado por lo ocurrido. Había recibido demasiadas noticas de un solo golpe. Aunque entendía lo inquieto que se sentía al tener que ver a Taylor con un chico.

Yo también odiaba de sobremanera a Jake y le daba la razón a Mello cuando decía que la veía como una cosa. Ciertamente me molestaba. Desde hacía un tiempo me gustaba Taylor, pero no me había atrevido a decírselo por miedo a la reacción de Mello y en ese momento me arrepentía de no haberlo intentado.

-¿Qué crees que le vea exactamente Jake a mi hermana?- preguntó de repente Mello.

-Más bien ¿Qué le ve ella a él?-

-Pues es bastante listo el idiota ese-

-A mi no me lo parece- comente sin apartar la vista de mi juego.

-¿Crees que él vea en ella algo más además de un lindo rostro?- preguntó de una manera extrañamente tranquila.

-Debería, ella es muy lista, divertida, atractiva...- me golpee mentalmente, seguro había hablado de más.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-S... Si... Su cabello es muy lindo- dije nervioso.

-¿Su cabello? ¿Insinúas que el imbécil de Jake sale con mi hermana por su cabello?- no dije nada -idiota Matt, ya escúpelo de una maldita vez, te gusta mi hermana-

-Eh... Eh... Yo- él comenzó a reírse.

-No eres nada discreto Jeevas- se burlo -descuida, a ti si te doy permiso de salir con ella- eso me hizo enojar, ahora resultaba que él debía darme permiso de que me gustara Taylor.

-Vaya Mello, gracias, estaba tan preocupado- dije sarcásticamente -no sabes lo ansioso que estaba por tu bendición- salí de la habitación antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad quería decir.

Subí a la azotea para refugiarme de Mello y así evitar que me dejara igual o peor que Jake, una vez que llegue me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, Taylor se encontraba recargada en la barandilla. Lentamente me acerque para pararme junto a ella, se veía diferente, pero no estaba seguro dada la oscuridad que dominaba.

-Hola Tay- dije una vez que llegue a su lado, ella ni siquiera me volteo a ver -¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada- contesto cortante.

-Si es por lo que pasó esta tarde deberías olvidarlo, Mello a veces se le bota la canica, seguro que mañana se disculpa contigo- dije intentando animarla -todo estará bien, no te preocupes-

-Tu que sabes, déjam

e en paz- me di cuenta de que definitivamente algo estaba muy mal.

Intente verle el rostro, pero de inmediato lo aparto. Nuevamente volví a intentarlo, esta vez la hice voltear a verme jalando su brazo. No tenía palabras cuando vi su rostro. Su mejilla estaba hinchada.

-Estoy bien, fue algo estúpido, estaba distraída y choque contra una pared- dijo nerviosamente -fue totalmente mi culpa-

-¿Sabes qué? No te creo nada- ella rodó los ojos -¿Él lo hizo?-

-Te digo que no, yo fui la que choque contra una pared- empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras -ya no me molestes-

Claro que no le creí, esa clase de moretones no se hacen por chocar contra algo, que no sea un puño tal vez. De verdad estaba molesto, con Jake, por ser tan desdichado, con ella, por cegarse de esa manera tan estúpida y conmigo, en ese momento hubíera deseado dejar que Mello lo matara, es más, de haber sabido, hasta lo habría ayudado.

* * *

_**Estem... Solo digo que por algo hago las cosas, no me maten U-U**_

_**Bueno, les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review en el primer capítulo, realmente me hicieron muy feliz n.n**_

_**Guest: Hola y bienvenido, me agrado mucho recibir tu comentario, lo sé, pobres chicos, se las ven feas con Mello n.n**_

_**Kammy: ups jeje, sorry, en mi defensa si te iba a avisar, perooo justo en ese momento me atacaron mis hermanas para quitarme la compu, yo quiero mis chocolate u.u. Jeje, gracias, lo sé Mello es muy lindo y más sobreprotector. Pobre Jake, todo mundo quiere golpearlo. gracias, se te agradece el apoyo n.n**_

_**Akina: Holaaa, gracias nena, que bueno que te agrado Taylor y el Mello sobreprotector, Matty enamorado... Jaja, que bueno que lo notaste ya que ese era el punto. Gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo.**_

_**Rox: Jeje, de verdad creo que a Mello le queda bien eso de sobreprotector. mmm... sobre hacer sufrir a Matt, no prometo nada, sorry :D disfruta el capítulo.**_

_**Elinash1: Me alegra que te hay gustado, ya esta la continuación, ojala te guste.**_

_**Lawliet: Hola hermanita, que bueno que te gusto, como dije, no prometo nada respecto a cuanto va a sufrir Matty, lo se Taylor es muy linda, jeje, todo lo hago por una razón, ya veras porque ella sale con Jake.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Hola, bueno, siento la espera, estuve un tanto renuente a tener que manejar las cosas como las van a leer, pero es necesario para la trama del fic. Espero que les guste a pesar de…**_

_**Antes de empezar, le quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Akina Wong por hacerme la imagen del fic. Ahora sí, sin más preambulos el capítulo, disfruten**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Taylor POV**_

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en punto de las seis y media, tal y como mi reloj biológico esta acostumbrado. Me incorporé lentamente para acomodar mi cama y sacar la ropa que usaría mientras esperaba mi turno para tomar un baño, ya que mi compañera de cuarto, se encontraba en ese momento en el tocador.

Ella se llamaba Yon, era un poco más bajita que yo, su cabello era largo, lacio y negro, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran pequeños, color café y rasgados, lo cual delataba su ascendencia asiática, probablemente Coreana, aunque no podría saberlo, ya que solía ignorarme.

Mientras esperaba a que Yon saliera me puse a pensar en lo que había pensado el día anterior. Aun me dolía un poco mi mejilla. Seguía sintiéndome algo desconcertada respecto a la actitud de mi novio y su manera de actuar.

_En cuanto vi a Jake levantar la mano, con la clara intención de golpearme retrocedí hasta que choque contra la puerta. Tenía miedo, no lograba reconocer al muchacho frente a mí, no se parecía nada a mi novio. Comencé a llorar desesperadamente. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Ahora piensas chantajearme con lágrimas?- negué repetidas veces. _

_-Jake, yo...- me interrumpió tapándome la boca con la mano que había levantado anteriormente para golpearme. _

_-Cállate, no tienes excusa, primero dejaste que el idiota de tu hermano me golpeara en lugar de defenderme y luego desapareciste en lugar de estar conmigo ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas metida?! O más bien ¡¿Con quién?!- quito la mano de mi boca para permitirme hablar, pero aún me tenía acorralada contra la puerta._

_-Lo lamento, no estuve contigo porque asumí que sería más prudente así, no quería causarles más problemas a ti o a Mello- explique intentando alejar a Jake de mi para que ya no me aplastara contra la puerta -estuve con Matt el tiempo en el que se encargaban de ti y de mi hermano- _

_-¡¿Con quién?!- pregunto, tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome violentamente._

_-Matt, estaba con Matt, él es amigo mío y de...- no terminé la frase ya que sentí un gran ardor en la parte derecha de mi rostro, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladamente -Jake... ¿Cómo pudiste?- _

_-¡Te callas!- gritó -no quiero volver a oír o ver que andabas con otro que no sea yo, si lo haces te juro que lo lamentaran los dos ¿Entendiste?- asentí temerosa -no te oí-_

_-Sí, si __Jake__, pero por favor, te lo suplico, ya no sigas- pedí aun llorando._

_Sentí como la puerta tras de mí se abría la puerta tras de mí. Jake finalmente me había dejado salir del cuarto. Lo__ vi__ por un momento, esperando a que dijera algo._

_-Ya vete, no quiero que me molestes el resto de la tarde- cuando iba a comenzar a alejarme me volvió a hablar -y si le dices algo a alguien ya verás- amenazó seriamente, asentí y en cuanto el cerro la puerta de su cuarto eche a correr._

_Fue cuando subí a la azotea, estuve ahí hasta que llego Matt, claro que noto lo de mi mejilla y se enojó mucho, pero no quería involucrarlo, Jake ya me había dejado en claro de haría si se enteraba que estuve con él_

Salí de mi pensamiento cuando la puerta del tocador se abrió y de este salió Yon, ya preparada para iniciar el día. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

-Buenos días- salude dirigiéndome al baño, como de costumbre me ignoro.

Me di una rápida ducha pensando en lo que había sucedido al día anterior con un poco más de calma. Me cuestionaba mis sentimientos hacía Jake, intentando recordar porque me había enamorado de él en primer lugar. Me gustaban sus ojos, su rebeldía y sus ideas acerca de hacer las cosas sin importar lo que los demás opinaran. Tal vez solo lo quería porque así me sentía más fuerte a la hora de enfrentar a las personas.

Pensé con calma su actitud, intentando entender porque me había tratado tan mal. Se había molestado cuando le dije que estuve con Matt y no con él. Seguro se sintió traicionado por mi falta de interés en su situación, en ese momento me pareció lógico su enojo.

Una vez que salí de la ducha me vestí rápidamente y me vi al espejo. Al menos ya no tenía la mejilla inflamada, pero si estaba algo roja. Me acomodé el cabello de forma en la que no se notara y salí para ir a desayunar, aun preocupada, seguro que para ese punto Matt ya le había dicho a Mihael lo que había visto.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me encontré con Mello y Matt. Mi hermano me sonrió ligeramente, eso me alivió y me dio a entender que él no sabía nada. Mientras que Matt frunció el ceño y siguió su camino, eso me lastimo, seguro que ya había echado a perder mi amistad con él.

-Vaya con Matt, desde anoche esta así, esta de peor humor que yo cuando me enojo y eso ya es mucho- dijo Mello desconcertado -pero bueno, ya se le pasará, yo quería hablar contigo-

-¿De qué?- pregunte lo más tranquila que pude.

-De lo de ayer, mira lo lamento, tal vez debí de haber reaccionado de manera diferente pero cuando vi al idiota ese manoseándote, te juro que yo...- por un momento se puso rojo, como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro, pero respiro para calmarse -no puedo decir que apruebo que salgas con Jake o que me haga feliz, pero supongo que no me queda más opción que aceptarlo e intentar tolerarlo-

-Mello...- murmure con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero te pido que mientras este yo mantengas los besos y las cursilerías al mínimo- asentí sonriendo -ah, se me olvidaba, dile al imbécil de tú novio que tú la pasaras con nosotros a solas por lo menos una vez al día y durante las comidas- acepte sin más remedio y sabiendo que ese nosotros se refería a Matt también.

Ambos bajamos al comedor donde Jake ya me esperaba en la entrada, enseguida se acercó a mí y tomó mi muñeca con la intención de llevarme con él, pero mi hermano lo detuvo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Alto cara de rana, serás muy el novio de mi hermana, pero no puedes acapararla todo el tiempo, así que durante las comidas, busca a alguien más con quien estar, porque con ella no será- Jake frunció el ceño -¿Alguna objeción?-

-No, ninguna- dijo al ver el rostro amenazante de Mello -no hay ningún problema, cuñado- el parpado de mi hermano tembló ligeramente ante lo dicho por Jake, que se alejó en seguida para ir con sus amigos.

Los amigos de Jake eran dos chicos de su misma edad, uno de ellos se llamaba Adam, él era alto, más que Mello o Matt, bastante corpulento, su piel era morena, su cabello castaño y sus ojos negros. Su otro amigo se llamaba Leon, él era un de la misma estatura que Matt, también era bastante corpulento, su cabello era negro y sus ojos cafés.

Usualmente nunca estaba con ellos dos, pero sabía que, eran como una copia aumentada de Mello y Matt, tal vez ellos eran problemáticos, pero Adam y Leon eran, por decir poco, bastante agresivos y peleoneros, realmente no me caían ni un poco bien.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa a sentarnos, Matt ya estaba ahí. Él estaba jugando con su PSP, alzó la mirada ligeramente y en cuanto me vio la desvió. Mello por su parte, ya parecía estar harto de eso, así que le arrebato la consola de las manos.

-¡¿Ahora qué demonios traes perro?!- grito Mello totalmente irritado.

-Nada, solo no quiero que me molesten, dame mi PSP- pidió Matt, con un tonó de voz que yo no conocía.

-Serás...- murmuro Mello devolviéndole el aparato.

Una vez que recupero su consola Matt se levantó y se fue, de verdad estaba muy enojado conmigo. Mire de reojo la mesa donde estaba Jake, él estaba de espaldas a la entrada del comedor, parecía totalmente abstraído con sus amigos.

-Iré a hablar con Matt- le dije a Mello levantándome y saliendo lo más rápido que pude antes de que Jake lo notara.

Me costó muy poco trabajo encontrar a Matt, se encontraba en la azotea, como siempre que deseaba estar solo. Cuando abría la puerta para salir a la azotea, vi que estaba mirando en dirección al jardín, parecía estar fumando. Me acerque lentamente y me pare a su lado.

-No sabía que fumabas- le dije tranquilamente.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- respondió con calma -por favor, no me molestes-

-Matt, necesitó que hablemos de lo que ocurrió ayer-

-No quiero, ahora vete- su tono de voz había subido un poco.

-Por Dios no seas orgulloso y arreglemos esto- antes de voltear a verme exhaló el humo del cigarro y lo apagó.

-¿Orgulloso? No seas ingenua, me siento molesto contigo, no puedo creer que permitas que te trate así- dijo lo más tranquilo que le fue posible.

-Ya te dije que Jake no me hizo nada, yo fui la que choco- reclame nerviosa.

-Contra su puño seguramente- completo astutamente -¿De verdad crees que alguien que te ama te haría eso?-

-¿Tú qué sabes?- susurre -nunca lo había hecho, fue mi culpa, yo lo hice enojar, sé que me quiere y que es incapaz de volverlo a hacer- Matt suspiro desesperado.

-Eres bastante terca, igual que tu hermano, solo que pensé que tú eras la lista- fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada al respecto.

Él me vio por unos momentos antes de intentar decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando entro Jake, retrocedí asustada. Matt al notarlo se enderezó. Tenía miedo, mucho de hecho. Mi novio volteo a ver a Matt y sonrió de forma burlona antes de acercase a mí y tomar mi rostro para besarme. Me tomo totalmente por sorpresa eso.

-¡Oye!- grito Matt, Jake se separó de mí para encararlo.

-Dime- desvíe mi mirada a la puerta, Adam y Leon estaban ahí.

-Te advierto que si te atreves a golpearla de nuevo, saldrás de aquí en camino a la morgue- Jake se rio y Matt simplemente se fue haciendo a un lado a Leon y Adam, Jake les hizo una seña con la mano y ellos se fueron también.

-Jake, te juro que yo no...- empecé a defenderme de inmediato, pero me interrumpió.

-¿Todo en orden linda?- me extraño su actitud tan tranquila -lamento lo de ayer, perdí el control, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar- asentí -te amo y si me enoje entiende que es porque no me gusta compartir-

Jake se acercó un poco más a mí y descubrió mi mejilla derecha. Poco después la beso con cuidado, como acariciándola como para curarla. Me pareció muy dulce su actitud, parecía que todo volvía a ser igual que antes.

_**Matt POV**_

No me creía lo mucho que se estaba cegando Taylor ¿Cómo podía creer que Jake sentía algo por ella si ni siquiera la trataba bien?

Continúe caminando para llegar al salón de clases que me correspondía, pero sentía que me seguían. Asumí que eran otros chicos que también iban a clases.

Al llegar a una esquina alguien me cerró el paso. Simplemente me gire hacia donde estaba la persona para encararla. Se trataban de los amigos de Jake, ya tenía una buena idea de que era lo que harían, pero me mantuve tranquilo.

-Debemos decirte algo Matt- empezó Adam -algo que Jake quiere que sepas-

-¿Por qué no me lo dice él entonces?- pregunté con calma -¿Acaso es tan cobarde como para enfrentarme?- ellos no respondieron.

Leon, luego de un rato, sonrió y le dijo algo al oído a Adam, él también sonrió y se acercó a mí. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que tuviera que esquivar el primer golpe, luego el segundo, pero no lo pude hacer igual con el tercero, que conectó en mi estómago.

Solté un ligero quejido antes de caer de rodillas en el piso, abrasando mi estómago e intentando recuperar el aire. Adam se agachó a mi altura y hablo amenazadoramente.

-Él quiere que te alejes de ella- entonces se levantó y se fue junto a Leon.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista intente levantarme. Me dolía el estómago y aun sentía que me faltaba el aire.

-Maldito Jake- susurre mientras empezaba a caminar.

En ese momento me quedo más en claro que ese tipo no solo era detestable, sino que era, tal vez, el peor ser humano que había pisado el planeta Tierra y se quedaba corta esa definición.

Eso en definitiva no se quedaría así, esos tres no se saldrían con la suya. Decidí que debía decirlo a Mello y así hablar con Taylor y hacerla entrar en razón. No esa era una terrible idea, Mello no hablaba, debía arreglarlo por mí mismo en ese caso.

Cuando casi iba a llegar al salón me alcanzaron Taylor y Jake. Él me vio burlonamente, sonriendo ampliamente mientras abrazaba de un modo descarado la cadera de Taylor, ella por su parte parecía sospechar que había pasado. Me vio con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

* * *

_***se esconde tras una pared* no me maten por favor, les juro que todo esto es parte importante de la trama. De verdad me duele tener que hacer sufrir a Matt.**_

_**Bueno, chicas, chicos, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la trama de este fic es algo fuerte y les pido que reflexionen sobre este tema que es bastante real. Les prometo que las cosas mejoraran para mi niña Taylor.**_

_**Ahora, tiempo de convivencia con el autor:**_

_**Querida D. Flourite: Me alegra que te esté encantando, prometo que será una buena historia. Lo sé, casi no hay fics de Matt con una OC, por eso me anime a manejar esta pareja.**_

_**Ya sé, Jake resulta que si es un maldito idiota, en eso les doy la razón a todos. No se preocupen, a su momento habrá una parte donde reciba lo que se merece :D saludos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Rox: No soy malo u.u solo evito prometer algo que sé que al final no voy a cumplir ñ.ñ**_

_**Sí, eso sí lo prometo, como le dije a Querida, voy a poner esa escena, a su memento, paciencia. **_

_**Mmmm, Taylor tonta, yo no lo diría así, yo le diría ingenua e inocente, yo sé que ese comportamiento no es justificable, pero es exactamente como tú lo dijiste, hay gente que lo hace.**_

_**Lo sé, el cap. anterior fue algo corto, pero lo voy a ir compensando, me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de todo, saludos.**_

_**Kammy Jeevas, Lawliet girl 31 y Akina Wong: Bueno, les agradezco sus opiniones vía inbox, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, prometo que Jake recibirá una paliza cortesía de Mello y Matt. **_

_**Bueno, nos leemos la próxima, por fis no me maten u.u. **_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Bueno nos leemos más abajito, espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Taylor POV**_

En cuanto entramos al aula de historia Jake y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del salón para que nadie nos molestase. Yo no podía evitar ver a Matt, me tenía muy preocupada. Estaba más que segura que mi novio había mandado a sus dos queridos amigos, que más parecían guardaespaldas, a lastimarlo, eso me molestaba mucho y Jake ya se llevaría una buena por eso.

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba poner atención a la clase, aun me perseguía todo un mar de pensamientos, Matt, su integridad física, mi hermano, que si se enteraba nos mataría a los tres, a Jake por haberlo hecho, a Matt, por habérselo ocultado y a mí, por haberlo permitido. Volteé a ver a Jake, él estaba cuchicheando con Adam y Leo. Near, que se sentaba frente a mí me volteó a ver por un momento, parecía que iba a volver su vista al frente, pero de inmediato me vio algo sorprendido, raro en él.

-No digas nada, fue mi culpa, eso pasa cuando no te fijas en lo que haces- dije antes de que preguntara algo.

-¿Pero estas bien?- asentí con una sonrisa.

Era fácil levarse bien con Near si uno se lo proponía, aunque la mayoría de las veces era tajante y frío, si aprendías a tolerarlo y saber cómo iniciar una conversación con él, podías tener algo muy parecido a una amistad con él. Hasta Mello podría sobrellevarlo si se esforzara y olvidara de su batalla eterna por ser el mejor.

Luego de la clase de historia fuimos a literatura y de ahí a química avanzada, clase que no tomaba con Jake y Mello, el primero no había logrado calificar para ella y Mello nunca mostro interés en esa materia. Solamente Matt, Near y yo logramos entrar, al menos de las personas que conozco. Claro que se arrepintió en cuanto supo que Near también la tomaría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me alegre no ir en la misma clase que Jake, él iría a deportes, según tengo entendido y Mello a sociología. Aun así Jake me acompaño a la entrada del aula de ciencias, intente despedirme de él rápidamente, pero en cuanto Mello y Matt iban pasando me tomó el rostro y me besó de un modo casi posesivo. Le devolví el beso intentando seguir el ritmo que me había impuesto. No nos separamos más que para cambiar de lado, únicamente lo hicimos por completo cuando Mello se aclaró la garganta evidentemente disgustado.

Jake me sonrió y se fue por el pasillo, me gire en dirección a Mello y Matt, mi hermano me miró de un modo extraño, por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Matt por su parte entró al aula dejándome sola con Mello. Me quede quieta mientras que mi hermano se acercaba a mí y descubría mi mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh? Oh esto- dije con voz inocente tocando mi mejilla -ayer luego de que me regañaras en tu cuarto ¿Recuerdas? choque contra algo, no recuerdo que fue, supongo que es por eso de nuestro sistema para bloquear los traumas- explique echando mano de mis conocimientos de ciencia.

-Hay que ser de verdad distraído para lastimarse así- dijo sonriendo ligeramente -bueno, no creas que eres aburrida, pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer-

-Idiota- le dije de broma, Mello se rio ligeramente y se fue.

Entré al aula donde el profesor me indico que me sentaría con Matt. Asentí y fui a dicho lugar. Él me miró por unos momentos antes de volver su mirada al frente. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien pero esa pregunta me sonaba estúpida incluso en mi mente. El profesor dijo que esa sería una clase teórica, así que decidí aprovechar y hablar con Matt para arreglar las cosas.

-Le mentiste a tu hermano, ni yo me la creó- comento Matt sin apartar su vista de enfrente.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunté en voz baja para que no escuchara el profesor.

-Nada, estoy bien ¿De acuerdo?- negué con la cabeza -estoy bien, confórmate con esa respuesta y ya, si intervienes te volverá a lastimar, como tu estas cegándote yo tomaré el asunto en mis manos-

-No lo hagas- dije levantando la voz.

-Shhh ¿Quieres que todos nos escuchen?- fruncí el ceño -no veo porque dejarte con esto sola-

-Como sea, no es tu problema- dije de un modo grosero -además no pedí tu opinión sobre el asuntó-

-Es a partir de ahora mi problema y te daré mi opinión si quiero- Matt también podía ser grosero si se lo proponía.

-Matt, Taylor ¿Están prestando atención?- ambos asentimos -dejen de hablar- pidió molesto.

Ambos nos quedamos callados un buen rato, yo por más que deseará continuar con la discusión no se me ocurría como o que decir. Matt simplemente se recargó en la mesa y siguió poniendo atención en la clase. Luego de un rato vi que se llevaba la mano al estómago.

-Es que no entiendo Mail ¿Por qué preocuparse por mí se te estoy causando dolor?-

-Vale la pena, de verdad no soporto verte sufriendo- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, no me contestó -Matt-

-¿Qué?- preguntó fastidiado -cielos, a veces eres desesperante, no entiendo porque yo...-

-¿Tu qué?- pregunte cuando se detuvo -¡Matt!- terminé gritando.

El profesor giro su mirada hacía nosotros, seguro que estábamos en problemas. No me equivoque, luego de la clase nos pidió que nos quedáramos para comunicarnos que estaríamos castigados ese día limpiando el aula.

Me estaba empezando a fastidiar la actitud de Matt al igual que la de Jake, de verdad no lograba entender con claridad qué demonios estaba sucediendo con ambos. Cuando empecé a salir con Jake, de eso hacía seis meses ya, recuerdo que todo era increíblemente maravilloso. Si bien él siempre había sido un poco posesivo e intenso, jamás se había comportado de ese modo y esperaba que no lo volviera a hacer.

Matt por su parte, a él lo había conocido desde hacía casi ocho años, de hecho fue el primero que se acercó a mí para hacerse amigo mío. Desde ese entonces hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, jugábamos en sus consolas, ayudábamos a Mello con sus travesuras. Había cambiado mucho su relación hacia mí en el último año, notaba que a la hora de estar conmigo era mucho más atento y no se distraía intencional o accidentalmente. También me miraba de un modo diferente y algo especial.

Luego de que las clases acabaran aun me quedaban unos minutos antes de nuestro castigo, así que decidí ir con Jake para decirle que estaría castigada y de pasó pedirle que dejara a Matt en paz. Caminé hasta su cuarto, que compartía con Leon, en cuanto llame a la puerta Jake me hizo entrar de inmediato.

-Largo- le dijo a Leon que estaba recostado en su cama leyendo, él se inmediato de fue.

-No lo deberías tratar así- dije viendo como cerraba la puerta.

-Tranquila, Leon sabe que yo…- lo interrumpí.

-No hablaba de él- contesté secamente.

Jake se acercó a mí y me besó apegándome a la pared, enseguida rodee su nuca y le devolví el beso. Sentí como bajaba sus labios a mi cuello y lo besaba de un modo algo brusco, pero igualmente le permití seguir.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó apenas despegándose de mi cuello.

-S… Si- respondí entrecortadamente.

-¿Me lo probarías?- me sonrojé, más de lo que nunca había hecho cuando entendí a qué se refería –respóndeme-

-Jake, yo no puedo, siento que no estoy preparada para eso y además, aunque quisiera no podría, debo ir a un castigo que me puso el profesor de química- dije rápidamente.

-¿Así que eres una chica mala?- susurro cerca de mi oído –eso me gusta, dime qué hiciste ¿Explotaste algo, dejaste de ser una nerd?- reí ligeramente.

-No, de hecho me castigaron por estar hablando con Matt- Jake me soltó bruscamente haciéndome chocar contra la pared.

-Otra vez ese- dijo más para él que para mí.

-¿Qué problema tienes especialmente con Matt? No veo que te moleste que hable con Near o Mello- reclame sobándome la cabeza ya que me la había golpeado cuando me había empujado.

-¡¿Qué cuál es mi problema con él?! De verdad eres a veces muy estúpida o te haces para fingir conmigo, odio que otros toquen mis cosas, de Near ni me preocupo, él no es rival para mí y con tu hermano no tengo más opción- me quede sorprendida, además de la impresión del hecho de que me había llamado estúpida.

-Mira, yo mejor me voy y te vengo a ver luego del castigo, a ver si ya se te pasó lo loco para entonces- dije dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero Jake me jaló del cabello y me hizo caer al piso –auch, eso dolió- me queje sobando nuevamente mi cabeza, podía sentir un chichón.

-Me alegra mucho Taylor, por eso lo hice- dijo ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme, aunque no la acepte el me tomé del brazo y de un jalón me levantó –Me enloquece el hecho de que andes con otro que no sea yo-

-Pero Jake, Matt y yo solo somos amigos y ya- él torció la boca de modo burlón y se volvió a acercar a mí -¿Qué le hiciste que parece tan molesto y adolorido?-

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- preguntó con un tonó inocente –Leon y Adam le pegaron tan fuerte que ahora mismo se debe estar preguntando porque hizo amistad con una chica tan problemática- sin saber porque empecé a llorar por Matt, por lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué Jake?-

-Porque lo odio- contestó con simpleza –ahora vete a tu dichoso castigo, pero te veré en la entrada principal en una hora, saldremos-

-No estoy segura de cuanto me tarde- dije intentando separarlo de mí.

-Nunca te pregunté eso, dije, te veré en la entrada principal en una hora, saldremos así quieras o no-

Solo asentí y en cuanto me soltó salí del cuarto para ir al aula de ciencias, en la entrada de este ya me esperaba Matt. Lo vi sintiéndome algo culpable y triste, él me vio preocupado, se acercó a mí y levantó mi rostro ya que lo tenía agachado.

-¿Por qué lloras Tay?- preguntó acariciando con sumo cuidado mi mejilla -¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto cambiando su tonó de voz tranquilo a uno molesto.

-Fue más lo que dijo que lo que hizo- respondí acercándome a él de improviso para abrazarlo –no me odies, te juró que nunca fue mi intención que te lastimaran- Matt me devolvió el abrazo lentamente.

-Nunca podría odiarte, descuida estoy bien- asentí aun abrazada a él –ven, entremos antes de que nos metamos en más problemas, pero deja de llorar, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras- me sonrojé ante sus palabras, lo bueno es que él no lo había notado ya que se había metido al salón antes.

En cuanto a nuestro castigo, básicamente me encargaron a mí de limpiar la bodega del laboratorio y a Matt el aula. Realmente el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, tuve que tirar mucha basura fuera de lugar y trapear varías veces, hasta que en una de ellas, sin querer, tire con el palo del trapeador una rejilla con tubos de ensayo. Suspiré pesadamente y me agache para recogerlos. Todo iba bien hasta que sentí un dolor punzante en mi dedo índice.

-Carajo- dije cuando vi que estaba sangrando –carajo, carajo, carajo- intentaba retener la sangre en lo que buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Matt desde la entrada de la bodega, asentí sentándome en un banco –lávate la herida- lo hice y me volví a sentar en el mismo lugar.

Matt sacó del botiquín algodón y antiséptico, mojo el algodón en este y me lo pasó por el dedo herido, enseguida intente alejarlo, dolía demasiado. Matt me miro cálidamente para que me relajara, así lo hice. Una vez que terminó la curación me puso un curita y guardo lo que había utilizado y de paso recogió los tubos de ensayo rotos del piso.

-Gracias Matty- dije cuando volvió a pararse frente a mí –eres muy bueno conmigo-

-No hay de que- vi que apartó ligeramente la mirada, pero tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba sus guantes, sus manos eran considerablemente más grandes que las mías y sus dedos más largos. Sentía que en algunas partes tenía algunas marcas. Me fije mejor en ellas, habían varias cicatrices en estas. Matt intento alejarlas, pero se lo impedí reteniendo sus manos con algo de fuerza.

-¿Cómo…?- me interrumpió.

-No lo recuerdo, las tengo desde que tengo uso de razón- explico con la cabeza baja –Sé que no son muy agradables a la vista, pero…- esta vez yo lo interrumpí.

-No son desagradables para nada Matt- él levantó de inmediato el rostro.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- asentí.

Matt tomó mi rostro y me sonrió, se lo permití, lo deje acercarse tanto como gustara. No hice nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera cuando sus labios empezaron a rosar los míos, se sentía muy bien, completamente diferente a cuando me iba a besar Jake. Matt por sí solo despedía dulzura y cariño. En cuanto apego sus lindos labios con los míos mi mente se puso en blanco.

_**Holis, espero que les haya gustado, últimamente me he sentido inspirado, así que no me culpen de futuras locuras que pueda hacer.**_

_**Ok, respondo a sus hermosos Reviews:**_

_**Akina: Hola bonita, de verdad te agradezco tu ayuda con el collage, bueno, ahora tu review, *se esconde* jeje, yo sé que Jake no es muy simpático, caballeroso, o algo por el estilo. Taylor no es estúpida, es simplemente inocente, toma en cuanta que Mello la sobreprotegía y ella buscaba a alguien con quien sentirse liberada, aunque se fijó en la persona equivocada. Me alegra que lo veas de ese modo, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap.**_

_**Lawliet: No llores hermanita. Sí, Taylor se siente atemorizada por la situación, pero ya verás que entrara en razón de un momento a otro. Sobre que pasarán cosas feas… No voy a decir nada por el momento.**_

_**Rox: Hola! Jeje, sip soy un chico, al parecer un raro espécimen por aquí n.n descuida, no pasa nada **__** Sí, ya sé que Jake es un pesado y me alegra que esté dando en ancho en ese aspecto. Exacto, si Mello se entera las cosas se pondrían peores, pero ya tengo algo en mente para que él y Matt le pasen la factura, interés sobre interés si quieres. Sip, el que Taylor crea que todo estará bien con un simple beso prueba su ingenuidad e inocencia. Efectivamente el fic trata un tema muy fuerte y delicado, espero poder transmitir la enseñanza que pretendo y culminara de un modo muy interesante. Te agradezco que me hayas avisado de mi error de redacción, no tienes idea de lo mucho que apreció que me hayas hecho la observación y pido de antemano una disculpa, normalmente leo el capítulo antes y después de publicarlo, pero últimamente he estado muy ocupado, lo siento y siempre apreciare que me señalen tanto mis errores como lo que hago bien. **_

_**Ok, los leo la otra, saludos **_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Hola, niños, niñas o quien sea que lea este fic, lamento de verdad la tardanza, pero tuve exámenes en la escuela, pero por fin está el capítulo:**_

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_**Matt POV**_

Me sentía en un total conflicto mental, sabía que no era del todo correcto lo que hacíamos, pero Jake no merecía a Taylor, un sujeto como él no debía de tener la fortuna de sentirla y disfrutar de esa sensación tan placentera y hermosa de tocarla. Los labios de Taylor eran suaves, delgados y ligeramente carnosos, pero no me agradaba que ella me besara con tanta experiencia, eso me daba una pista de la experiencia que había ganado con él.

Tomé su rostro con ambas manos con la intención de profundizar el beso, de mostrarle que yo podía ser mejor que Jake en todos los sentidos, se sentía muy bien besarla y sentir como se le enchinaba la piel, no sé si era porque de verdad disfrutaba el momento o porque simplemente sentía adrenalina de estar haciendo algo prohibido.

Me separe de ella solo un poco, dejando mi frente pagada contra la suya. Sentía prácticamente como nuestras miradas se mezclaban. Ella parecía entre asustada y gustosa, comenzó a llorar, yo la abrace para intentar calmarla.

-Matt, no debiste, no debimos, si él se entera...- la interrumpí.

-No me da miedo- le asegure -no me interesa, ya no voy a seguir permitiendo que te haga sentir miserable todo el tiempo.

-Matt ¿Me amas?- preguntó dudosa y algo temerosa, la bese como toda respuesta.

-¿Eso responde tu duda?

-No te enamores de mí, yo no soy buena para ti- me dijo levantándose para irse, pero se lo impedí.

La tomé de la muñeca para evitar su huida del lugar, era deprimente la manera en la que se dirigía a ella misma. Acaricie su rostro con sumo cuidado -Te amo Taylor y no podrás hacer nada para impedírmelo, entiende, tu eres una chica maravillosa y bastante inteligente, no mereces lo que Jake te hace, ¿por qué sigues con él si te lastima, si siempre te ofende?- ella bajo la cabeza.

-Debo irme Matt, lo siento- ella se soltó de su agarre y se fue.

Tenía ganas de seguirla, pero no lo hice, le permití irse, seguramente, con Jake. Suspire pesadamente y me acerque a la mesa donde había dejado mis guantes. Antes de ponérmelos mire mis manos, recordando el tacto de las de Taylor, ella era la primera que no había insistido en saber cómo me había hecho las cicatrices, sobre todo, ella no había dicho que eran malas o algo por el estilo. Me puse los guantes y salí del lugar.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, pensativo, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente, era la primera vez que me sentía así. Sonreí al recordar la reacción de Taylor cuando nos besamos, podía ser que aún no carecía de toda oportunidad de hacerla en razón. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto vi a Mello leyendo y comiendo chocolate, yo simplemente me deje caer en mi cama y tome una de mis consolas para jugar, aun sonreía.

-¿Qué perro, ya se te paso el mal genio?- pregunto de repente Mello.

-Si- respondí.

-Pareces bipolar- reí ligeramente, era gracioso que ese comentario viniera de él ¿Y mi hermana, pensé que estaría contigo?

-Sí, hasta hace un momento- suspire -se fue no sé a dónde.

-Seguro con el idiota de su novio- la simple mención de esa palabra hizo que me sintiera molesto de nuevo, mi sonrisa desapareció -ya entiendo, estas celoso.

-Sí, lo estoy, detesto a Jake más de lo que tú crees, ese tipo no merece a Taylor.

-Como sea perro, deja de refunfuñar y has algo interesante para variar.

No le preste atención, simplemente me quede ahí sentado, pensando en Taylor. Me preguntaba como racionaría Mello si le mencionaba que nos habíamos besado ella y yo, preferí no averiguarlo y mejor pensar en una manera para ayudar a Taylor.

_**Taylor POV**_

Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando había empezado a salir con Jake. Matt besaba muy bien, debía de admitirlo y no sabía porque me molestaba la idea de que ya había besado a otra chica antes. Caminaba por los pasillos pensativa y bastante preocupada, si Jake se enteraba me volvería a hacer daño y además lastimaría a Matt y yo no quería que eso ocurriera.

Pensar en todo eso me hizo recordar que debía ir a ver a Jake, en seguida me dirigí a la entrada principal del orfanato para reunirme con él, quien se encontraba sentado en las escaleras esperándome, sonreí lo mejor que me fue posible para que no sospechase nada y al parecer funciono ya que de inmediato se levantó y se acercó a mí para besarme. Nuevamente me sentí distinta, Jake besaba de un modo muy diferente al que besaba Matt, ellos eran como polos opuestos.

Jake me besaba de un modo más demandante, bastante rápido y algo salvaje, por el contrario Matt era tierno, bastante lento en sus movimientos, lo cual lo hacía apasionado y dinámico. Correspondí el beso a mi novio intentando apartar las comparaciones de mi mente, amaba a Jake, pero en ese momento me sentí algo forzada a amarlo. En cuanto nos separamos Jake me tomó la mano, esta era mucho más pequeña en comparación a las de Matt, quién tenía los dedos largos y delgados.

Ambos caminamos en dirección a una de las partes más apartadas del jardín del orfanato, hacía donde una enredadera cubría parte del muro de piedra, una vez que llegamos a este Jake aparto un poco la enredadera y reveló un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que pasáramos sin problema. Una vez que salimos del lugar y comenzamos a caminar quien sabe a dónde. Me preguntaba que planeaba Jake y a donde me llevaría para empezar, sin saber porque me empecé a sentir un poco nerviosa.

Dejamos de caminar cuando llegamos a una puerta que llevaba a un departamento encima de un local de comida. Vi a Jake extrañada, él me sonrió y abrió la puerta frente a nosotros y prácticamente me empujo para que entrará. Una vez ahí entramos a una habitación en la cual solo había una mesa con dos sillas, un refrigerador, un sofá viejo, una televisión y un viejo colchón sucio y maloliente.

-Encantador- murmure poco agraciada del lugar que olía mal por la falta de ventilación y luz.

-No esta tan mal Taylor, toma en cuenta lo limitado de mis recursos- reclamo de inmediato.

-¿Quieres decir que esto es tuyo?

-Sí, lo compre con el dinero que me dejaron mis padres- explico con orgullo –piénsalo bien, en cuanto tenga la edad necesaria para trabajar podríamos dejar el orfanato y vivir juntos aquí, dejaríamos todo y a todos en el olvido, sería como empezar de nuevo, solo tú y yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Yo no podría hacer eso, esta mi hermano, él es la única familia que me queda.

-¿Y? Tu siempre eres la que se queja de lo controlador que es, además si resulta ser el nuevo L ten por seguro que se olvidara de ti- baje la cabeza, en cierto modo tenía razón.

-Vamos Taylor, solo piénsalo con mucho cuidado, te amo y quiero que seas solamente mía- susurro cerca de mi cuello.

Sentí de inmediato mi piel enchinarse, Jake se dedicó a besar mi cuello, acariciando mientras tanto mi espalda baja y comenzando a colar sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, levantándola para acariciar directamente mi piel. Le seguí la corriente intentando seguirle el pasó, eso era muy agradable a un principio, al menos hasta que sentí que intentaba quitarme mi blusa, de inmediato trate de apartarlo de mí.

-Jake, por favor detente- pedí desesperada.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que me amabas.

-Lo hago, pero no quiero hacerlo, entiende por favor- suplique comenzando a llorar.

-Solo déjame ver tu cuerpo- pidió empujándome a aquel colchón sucio, yo comencé a llorar.

Sentía las manos de Jake tocar lugares que nunca antes había acariciado, me sentía muy incómoda y aún más cuando sentí que se acomodaba entra mis piernas, subiendo un poco mi falda para acariciar mis muslos, entonces se detuvo, pero aún permanecía cerca d ni rostro, viéndome fijamente y muy serio.

-Di que eres mía, necesito oírlo Tanya, llámame por mi verdadero nombre- exigió esta vez dirigiéndose a mi cuello y mordiéndolo con algo de brusquedad, gemí del dolor, el cual aumentaba evidentemente por lo tardado de mi respuesta a lo que me pidió Jake.

-Soy tuya Jonathan, solo tuya- dije entrecortada, suplicando que de esa manera parara con lo que hacía.

-Bien, seguiremos con esto después, ahora regresemos al orfanato- asentí aliviada.

En cuanto ambos regresamos a Wammy's house yo me dirigí en dirección a mi habitación, debía de asegurarme de no traer ningún moretón para que ni Mello o Matt preguntaran cosas innecesarias. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una voz femenina me detuvo a la mitad de un pasillo, la voltee a ver, era una chica que yo no conocía. Era castaña, con los ojos casi tan azules como los de Mello, era mucho más alta y atlética que yo. Vestía una blusa negra con un escote muy provocativo, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas que me recordaban a las que usaban Mello y Matt cuando salíamos del orfanato.

-¿Podemos hablar Taylor?- pregunto la chica con un tono que no me pareció para nada amistoso.

-Claro, aunque no se tu nombre.

-Soy Nora- aclaro de inmediato, cada vez me gustaba aún menos esa chica –te mostrare algo por mucho interesante- dijo sacando del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un sobre blanco tamaño postal y me lo extendió.

En cuanto tuve el sobre en mis manos lo abrí temerosa y tenía razones para estarlo, en este había fotos mías y de Matt justo cuando nos besamos, de inmediato comprendí que era lo que pretendía Nora. La mire con los ojos humedecidos, nadie debía ver esas fotos, mucho menos Jake.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo te diré que se las mostrare a mi hermano- eso me sorprendió.

-Espera ¿Tú hermano?

-Sí, Jake es mi hermano y esto lo hará enojar mucho- eso era cierto –se las mostraré a menos que…

-¿A menos que, qué?- pregunte desesperada.

-A menos que dejes de hablar con Matt, eso es todo, bastante simple para una idiota como tú- mis lágrimas se intensificaron -¿Hacemos entonces el trato? Mira que yo no quiero que Jake Leo y Adam lastimen al pobre Matt, pero no quiero que él se fije en una chica como tú, yo soy mejor para él.

De verdad no supe que decir, no quería que Jake lastimara a Matt, pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de que esa intentara salir con él, por alguna razón estaba totalmente segura de que esa tipa no era el tipo de alguien tan lindo y amable como Matt. Vi a Nora a los ojos, se veía totalmente decidida, de inmediato extendió la mano para que la estrechara. Cerré mis ojos y extendí mi mano también pare cerrar el trato, al menos Matt estaría a salvo.

-Muy bien, quédate con las fotos, pero si le dices a Matt que ya no son amigos te las quitare y ya sabes lo que pasará- asentí llorando –adiós cuñada querida- canturreo y se fue.

Me quede parada por unos momentos a la mitad del pasillo, antes de echar a correr a mi habitación, de inmediato escondí las fotos y entre al baño para limpiar mi cara, mientras pensaba como hacer lo que Nora me había pedido. Me sentía muy triste, en cuanto logre dejar de llorar salí del tocador, Yon estaba sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo, aparto la vista de su libro en cuanto me vio.

-El chico pelirrojo te espera afuera desde hace una hora Taylor, es molesto- dijo irritada, asentí y salí de la habitación para ver a Matt, conteniendo mis ganas de estallar en lágrimas.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que no saldrías- dijo sonriente – ¿Qué tienes?

-Mail, yo… Yo…

-¿Estas bien Taylor?- pregunto preocupado.

-Ya no quiero que me hables- dije respirando agitadamente –no seremos amigos ya- Matt me vio impactado, luego de un rato comenzó a reír.

-Si claro, tan graciosa como tu hermano, muy buen chiste- baje la cabeza –oye espera ¿Hablas en serio Taylor?- asentí lo más seria que pude -¡Pero por qué! ¿Yo que te hice?

-¡No te importa Mail, simplemente no vuelvas a hablarme!- grite sintiéndome morir por dentro, él me siguió viendo incrédulo y entonces se me ocurrió decir algo que después desee no haber tocado –yo nunca podría gustar de alguien como tú, mírate, eres como un niño crecido- Matt frunció el celo molesto.

-¡Bien, su majestad, ya no sabrás nada de mí nunca!- grito dando media vuelta y caminando con grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba la escalera que llevaba al techo.

Yo me sentí peor que nunca antes en mi vida, comencé a llorar, jamás habría deseado herir a Matt de esa manera, seguro ahora sí me odiaba. Iba a entrar a mi habitación cuando oí nuevamente la voz de Nora tras de mí.

-Bien Taylor, lo hiciste mejor de lo que habría deseado- se burló yendo en la misma dirección que Matt, yo simplemente volví a entrar a mi habitación para que nadie más me viera.

_**Ejem… Sin comentarios, mejor pasare al review, en serió me deprime un poco eso de que solo me haya llegado uno ahora.**_

_**Rox: muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, siempre me anima muchísimo. Descuida, nunca me va a molestar que me hagas observaciones respecto al texto, como tú dices, ayuda a mejorar. Lo sé, considere prudente empezar a externar los sentimientos de Matt, espero que ahora no me quieras matar por lo sucedido con ellos. Me alegra estar transmitiendo lo que quería, jeje, eso es justo lo que quería n.n lamentablemente no tengo otros fics D: pero ya ando trabajando en otra idea para otro fic de death note, ya veremos si sí o si no. Gracias por tu comentario y espero recibir más. Saludos.**_

_**Bueno, espero que pronto pueda volver a publicar, hasta la otra. **_


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien y que les guste este capítulo._**

**_Capítulo 6._**

**_Matt POV_**

Que enojado me sentía esos últimos días, ni yo mismo me aguantaba, todo el tiempo tenía ganas de romper algo o pegarle a alguien. Tomé un cigarrillo y me lo puse en los labios para encenderlo aun cuestionando lo que había pasado hacía casi un mes ¿Por qué Taylor me había dicho eso? Me sentía herido y bastante decepcionado. Exhale el humo del cigarro y le di la espalda a la puerta de la azotea. Pude estar un buen rato en paz hasta que sentí una mano tocarme la espalda, deseaba que fuese Taylor y que se disculpara y que todo volviese a ser como era antes de pelearnos, odiaba la idea de que no me volviera a hablar, sin embargo no era ella, sino una chica llamada Nora, ella era hermana de Jake, además le gustaba reírse de Taylor a sus espaldas y por lo tanto calificaba en la lista de personas que no me agradaban, además, desde que pelee con Taylor, no me dejaba de seguir ¿A caso no entendía que quería estar solo?

Le di la espalda sin dirigirle la palabra, tampoco quería ser grosero con ella, pero simplemente no estaba de buen humor. Ella volvió a buscar hacer contacto visual conmigo, parecía preocupada.

-¿Que ocurre Matt?- pregunto con un tono de voz que se puede interpretar como dulce -oí lo que te dijo esa bruja el otro día, no puedo creer que te trate tan mal, no mereces eso- la ignore para no explotar contra ella por haber llamado bruja a Taylor.

-Mira, no tengo idea de porque escuchas conversaciones ajenas, pero lo que pasé entre Taylor y yo, me gustaría que quedara como tal, así que te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie y no vuelvas a hacer eso- pedí lo más amable que me fue posible.

-Entiendo, siento haber hecho eso, es que me preocupas de verdad- dijo con la cabeza baja -me gustas Matt- no supe que decir -por favor, contéstame.

-Creo que estas confundida Nora, ni siquiera nos conocemos, espero que entiendas- ella comenzó a llorar -mira, lo siento, pero no me gustas.

-¡Es porque te gusta esa estúpida de Taylor!- grito.

-No le vuelvas a decir estúpida- le dije antes de salir del lugar para volver a mi habitación.

Una vez que llegue a mi habitación vi a Mello sentado frente al televisor que usaba para jugar, él simplemente estaba comiendo chocolate. Me volteó a ver, esta vez no sonrió ni nada por el estilo. Se enderezo de inmediato y me vio seriamente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto de inmediato, me sorprendió la seriedad con la que hablaba -este último mes has estado muy raro y mi hermana también, ni siquiera se hablan.

-Que no paso mejor dicho- respondí, sin pensar en que más diría con claridad, simplemente me puse a hablar -tu hermana me mando al carajo quien sabe porque, ni siquiera le hice nada malo, ese idiota de Jake seguro la obligo, es un maldito celó pata que de seguro se dio cuenta que nos besamos y ahora se va a desquitar con ella haciéndole quien sabe qué y encima...- Mello me interrumpió levantándose de golpe, se veía muy enojado.

-¡¿Qué tú y mi hermana qué?!- retrocedí ligeramente, ya había hablado de más -¡¿Qué carajo le va a hacer ese infeliz a Tanya?!- no respondí -mira perro, no estoy de humor, dime qué demonios sabes que yo no- exclamo amenazadoramente.

-Mello, deberías tomarlo con más calma, es un poco delicado de explicar- dije intentando guardar distancias entre ambos, por si se me aventaba para golpearme, lo cual seguro pasaría.

-Ya, escúpelo

-De acuerdo, el día que te peleaste con Jake, en la noche que subí a la azotea me encontré con ella, de momento me parecía que algo raro pasaba y cuando vi su rostro me di cuenta de que Jake la golpea- él no dijo nada, así que seguí hablando -intente hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella insiste en no escucharme y el día que nos castigaron, en el laboratorio nos besamos, después se fue y en la noche que fui a verla me dijo que ya no me iba a hablar nunca y que ella jamás podría gustar de alguien como yo.

-Déjame ver si entendí Mail ¡Tú sabías que ese imbécil maltrataba a mi hermana y me lo ocultaste!- grito acercándose peligrosamente a mí, me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa y me empujo hasta que choque contra la pared -te mato perro, te matare antes que a él.

-Mello, no quiero pelear contigo- dije intentando alejarlo de mí -estás enojado y no te culpo, pero solo escúchate y mira tú reacción ¿Crees que así la ayudaras? lo empeoraras todo con esa actitud y harás que Jake se vea como mártir y Taylor mucho menos va a razonar.

-Cállate, no me digas que hacer- vi que levanto un puño, yo cerré los ojos, eso seguro dolería, pero el golpe nunca llego.

Abrí mis ojos temeroso, Mello ya me había soltado, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando había pasado, Mello miraba en dirección a la puerta, hice lo mismo, ahí estaba Taylor, tenía el ojo hinchado y estaba llorando. Mello de inmediato acudió a abrazarla, ella le devolvió el gesto, yo mire la escena de lejos.

-Te juro que lo mato Taylor, por todas las veces que te hizo esto- ella sollozo levemente -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Tenía miedo, me dijo que los lastimaría si hablaba, por favor Mihael, perdóname y no culpes a Matt- pidió entre sollozos, se separó de Mello y volteó a verme -perdóname Matt, por lo que te dije, ella me obligo, tenía fotos de cuando nos besamos, me chantajeo diciéndome que se las daría a su hermano si no dejaba de hablarte, pero finalmente Jake encontró las fotografías y ya ves que pasó- no pude articular palabra alguna y cuando iba a hacerlo la puerta se abrió abruptamente, entraron Leon, Adam y Jake.

**_Taylor POV _**

Mientras me veía al espejo note lo demacrada y opaca que estaba mi piel, bajo mis ojos se notaban unas ojeras. Ralamente mi salud se había deteriorado mucho y a ese paso, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Mello notase que algo no iba bien. Salí del cuarto del baño, esperando a ver a mi muy amigable compañera, pero no, era Jake quien estaba ahí, estaba revisando las cosas de mi escritorio, cosa que se le había hecho costumbre desde hacía una semana, entonces saco aquel sobre blanco, me sentí aterrada.

Jake abrió el sobre y en cuanto vio el contenido de este me miro con el rostro enrojecido, me preguntaba porque no había quemado, hecho pedazos o tirado esas fotos. Retrocedí lo más que pude, pero no fue suficiente ya que me apenas me alcanzó me soltó un golpe en la cara. Caí al piso gimiendo de dolor, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida.

-Jake...- gimotee aterrada.

-Calla, voy a matarte y luego iré por él- negué con la cabeza, no quería que lastimara a Matt.

-Jake, por favor no lo lastimes- pedí levantándome y poco a poco acercándome a la puerta para irme.

-No me importa lo que digas- dijo acercándose a mí. Me tomo del cuello ¿De verdad planeaba matarme?

Como pude me solté de su agarre, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo, fui directo a la habitación de Mello y Matt, seguro Matt me odiaba y le daría igual todo en ese momento, pero al menos mi hermano me defendería. En cuanto llegue abrí la puerta sin siquiera haber llamado antes. Lo primero que vi fue a Mello sosteniendo a Matt por el cuello de la camisa con una mano y levantaba su otra mano amenazante, lo iba a golpear, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de mi presencia. De inmediato dejo a Matt y se acercó a mí para abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo, llorando.

-Te juro que lo mato Taylor, por todas las veces que te hizo esto- asentí ligeramente -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Tenía miedo, me dijo que los lastimaría si hablaba, por favor Mihael, perdóname y no culpes a Matt- le dije suplicando, seguro que por eso le iba a pegar, voltee a ver a Matt -perdóname Matt, por lo que te dije, ella me obligo, tenía fotos de cuando nos besamos, me chantajeo diciéndome que se las daría a su hermano si no dejaba de hablarte, pero finalmente Jake encontró las fotografías y ya ves que pasó-él me vio perplejo, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, entonces la puerta se abrió abruptamente, entraron Leon, Adam y Jake.

Retrocedí aterrada por lo que pasaría, Mello y Matt vieron a los recién llegados seriamente, Mello lanzaba chispas por los ojos y Matt se quitó sus googles y su chaleco, los lanzo a su cama, realmente no quería que pelearan. Como pude me arme de valor y me puse en medio de ellos.

-Por favor, no pelen- pedí, llorando.

-No te metas Tanya- hablo seriamente Mello haciéndome a un lado.

En esos escasos segundo que Mello les dio la espalda a Jake y sus amigos vi como Adam se le aventaba encima, Matt intento detenerlo pero no pudo ya que tuvo que defenderse de Leon. Retrocedí a la puerta, dispuesta a pedir ayuda, pero Jake me abrazo por la espalda para impedirlo. Comencé a llorar desesperada, no quería ver lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo Jake se las arregló para sostenerme con un solo brazo y con la mano libre me alzó el rostro para que mirara.

-Ya viste lo que provocaste Taylor, todo esto no hubiese pasado si tú no te hubieses metido con Matt- seguí llorando, desesperada.

-¡Suéltala animal!- grito Matt, no me di cuenta cuando se había quitado de encima a Leon.

Jake se rio y volteo a ver a Mello que aun peleaba con Adam, entonces sonrió y me arrojo al piso para encararse a Matt, él lo vio con coraje por lo que acababa de hacer. Seguramente Jake esperaba que Matt no supiera pelear, pero lo que no sabía era que Matt, al igual que Mello, tenían un perfecto manejo de armas. Me levante como pude, Matt se encontraba sobre Jake y lo estaba golpeando. Nunca había visto a Matt así, de enojado, él normalmente era muy tranquilo y paciente.

Voltee mi vista, Leon se había levantado e iba en dirección de Mello y Adam, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué era lo que iba a hacer. Él debía pasar frente a mí para llegar a donde estaban mi hermano y Adam, no quería que esos dos se aprovecharan de su ventaja numérica. Apreté el puño y cuando estuvo cerca de mí, le di un puñetazo. Mire la mano con la que lo había golpeado, nunca antes en mi vida había hecho algo así, de hecho me sentía culpable hasta por matar a un insecto. Alcé mi mirada, Mello tenía sujeto por el cuello a Adam, lo saco de la habitación como si fuera basura y luego hizo lo mismo con Leon.

Matt, por su parte estaba parado frente a Jake, que en ese momento estaba tirado en el piso, quejándose del dolor. El cuerpo de Matt temblaba, sus puños estaban rojos, sudaba tanto que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y su ceja izquierda no dejaba de sangrar, me sentí increíblemente culpable por la situación. Mire con más cuidado a mi hermano, él estaba con la cara sudada, el cabello se le adhería a la frente, su labio, no tenía palabras al ver que estaba reventado. Volví a ver a Matt, él agacho a su altura y lo levanto sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camisa. Jake tenía la cara roja, no solo por los golpes, sino también por la sangre que no dejaba de salirle de las heridas abiertas.

-Lárgate y no vuelva a acercarte a ella- ordeno Matt soltándolo bruscamente.

-Te arrepentirás Taylor- dijo antes de salir tembloroso.

Ambos me voltearon a ver, Mello ya no me miraba compasivo, ahora seguro que me regañaría. Matt, por su parte, me medio sonrió y se dejó caer en su cama. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y volví a la habitación. Antes de que Mello dijera algo lo hice sentarse en la silla de su escritorio y me puse a curar su labio, por fortuna no requería que lo suturaran. Una vez que termine me sonrió ligeramente agradeciéndome con la mirada para después levantarse y ponerse a buscar algo, seguramente un chocolate, entonces me acerque a Matt, él se sentó en la cama.

Con mucho cuidado le cure la ceja y alguna otra herida que pudiera tener, en cuento termine me disponía a levantarme para volver a guardar el botiquín, pero me detuvo tomando mi mano. Lo voltee a ver.

-Lo siento Matt, esto pasó por mí culpa- dije con la cabeza baja, él se paró de la cama y me levantó el rostro.

-No pasa nada, ya acabo todo- aseguro con una sonrisa que hizo brillas sus lindísimos ojos verdes.

-No me odies.

-Nunca podría hacer eso ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día?- preguntó con voz suave, tomando mis manos, sonreí ligeramente, luego sentí los labios de Matt sobre los míos.

**_Bueno ¿Qué opinan? Seguro ahora ya no me odian tanto ¿Verdad? Bueno, respondo a sus Reviews: _**

**_Akina: Nena, lamento haberte hecho llorar, sí, todos sufren, pero como ves, todo ira mejor (por ahora) ya, bromeo. Como ves, Matt no fue capaz de salir con Nora solo por desquitarse n.n saludos._**

**_Lawliet girl 31: Hola hermanita, noo, no te disculpo por la falta de review (ok, no) jeje, creo que Taylor si tiene muy mala suerte, pero descuida. Nora es hermana de Jake así que si, es muy cruel también. Me alegra que a pesar de todo te guste._**

**_Rox: Mi adorada lectora, que alegría leerte por aquí igual que siempre. Lo sé, la pobre Taylor nada más se la pasa en desgracia, pero todo se pondrá mejor. Nop, como viste Matty no es un facilote, simplemente porque él está enamorado de Taylor. Jake… Si se hace odiar. Jeje, me encantaron tus p.d, entiendo, también con la emoción se me olvida a veces poner cosas en mis comentarios. Espero recibir muchos n.n_**


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Mello POV**_

Me puse a buscar una barra de chocolate para intentar calmarme, ese definitivamente había sido uno de los días más duros de mi vida. Seguí buscando, pero no encontraba ni uno, decidí preguntarle a Matt, así que voltee a verlo.

-Ma...- no termine la oración.

Él y Taylor se estaban besando, desvié la mirada por un momento, de verdad que esos dos no tenían remedio, acabábamos de tener problemas por eso precisamente y sin embargo ahí iban, a echarle más leña al fuego. Me aclaré la garganta, con la esperanza de que entendieran que eso era algo incómodo de ver, pero ellos ni en cuenta, que conste que yo no quería ser grosero o algo por el estilo.

-¡Oigan tortolitos, ya párenle!- ambos se separaron ligeramente, pero aún se veían a los ojos -¡Podrían ser un poco más prudentes por el amor de Dios! Además, ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicarme, empezando por ti Tanya.

Ella bajo la cabeza un momento, como si esperara que haciéndose la tonta se salvaría de la situación, me estaba empezando a impacientar, ella sabía que no estaba de buen humor y aun así se atrevía a hacer eso.

-Mello…- iba a empezar Matt.

-¡Cállate que a ti no te hable! ¿O tú te llamas Tanya?- reclame –ahora hermanita, me dices de una buena vez por todas cuanto tiempo te maltrato ese remedo de animal.

-¿Remedo de animal?- pregunto ella, al parecer confundida.

-Sí, porque a personas como él ni a animales llegan- sacudí la cabeza –pero no me cambies la conversación Tanya Keehl y comienza a hablar ¿Qué demonios paso?

-Pues… Todo empezó el día que golpeaste a Jake, luego de irme a verlo se enojó mucho conmigo por haber estado aquí con Matt y no con él- recordé entonces que fue en la semana que tenía la mejilla hinchada –luego de eso estuvo tranquilo un buen rato o algo así, era más lo que me decía, realmente creo que apenas hoy fue cuando me hizo más daño- suspire exasperado.

-Taylor, no debiste de haberlo ocultado, ese tipo pudo haberte lastimado seriamente- voltee a ver a Matt –y a ti ¿Qué te hizo creer que debías ocultarme algo tan serio como esto?

-Lo lamento Mello, nunca fue mi intención hacer algo que lastimara a tu hermana, simplemente temía que reaccionaras de un modo poco colaborativo, debes de admitir que tu mal genio a veces n o te deja pensar con claridad- lo mire fastidiado –Mello, por favor no me veas así, no es mi culpa, además me había sentido muy enojado y celoso.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Roger que tenía claramente una mirada de total fastidio. Esperamos a que hablara para saber qué quería y porque había ido hasta nuestra habitación.

-Acompáñenme los tres por favor, debemos de hablar seriamente- salimos del cuarto para encontrarnos con que Roger también llevaba a Jake y compañía.

No podía creer que esos tres fueran tan cobardes como para irle a llorar a Roger que los habíamos golpeado, mantuve a Taylor alejada del idiota de Jake todo el camino a la oficina de Roger y una vez ahí esperamos a que él hablara primero.

-Los seis saben a la perfección por qué están aquí, así que ahorremos tiempo y empecemos escuchando lo que seguramente será una muy buena excusa de porque Jake cree que es bueno maltratar a las mujeres- el mencionado no dijo nada -¿Y bien?

-Nada de esto es mi culpa, es más ni siquiera me siento arrepentido, solo intentaba proteger lo que me pertenecía- sentí ganas de golpearlo.

-Que idiota eres, Taylor no es una cosa- reclamo Matt, yo se lo habría dicho de otra manera.

Jake nuevamente no dijo nada, sus amigos, parecían demasiado turbados como para actuar incluso en defensa propia. Yo pensaba que eso era ridículo y estúpido, Roger seguía hablando hasta que menciono finalmente que nos castigaría a los seis. Eso sí fue el acabose, me castigaría por haber defendido a mi hermana ¿Qué demonios le sucedía al viejo?

-¡Oye Roger, eso no me parece!- grite –me parece injusto que nos castigues a Taylor, Matt y a mí cuando esos tres son los culpables.

-Comprendo eso Mello, pero tampoco creo que sea algo que se pueda pasar por alto el hecho de que se pelearon a golpes y espero que de un modo u otro esto también le ayude a Taylor a comprender que esto no lo puede volver a permitir- iba a volver a hablar, pero en ese momento Roger me exploto -¡No discutas Mihael y acéptalo como va, ahora todos se van de aquí antes de que me enoje más!- y sin más opción nos fuimos.

Luego no sé qué pasó exactamente, Matt y Taylor estaban caminando atrás de mí y menos de dos minutos después ya se habían ido. Refunfuñe entre dientes, como ya lo había dicho antes, esos dos de verdad no tenían remedio alguno.

_**Taylor POV**_

Me encontraba llorando entre los brazos de Matt, mientras que él me acariciaba el cabello con suavidad para intentar consolarme. Luego de unos momentos me separo de él con delicadeza para revisar el moretón que me empezaba a salir en el ojo.

-Tranquila cariño, no llores más, ahora yo te cuidare, te prometo que yo nunca te voy a lastimar- dijo seriamente –descuida, hare que se te quite ese moretón pronto ¿Sí?

-Gracias Matt, tú siempre eres tan bueno conmigo y tal vez yo no lo merezca, te trate muy mal estos últimos meses- suspire profundamente – ¿Sabes? Cuando empecé a salir con Jake era solamente para sentirme libre, pero no me di cuenta de que el chico ideal que me haría sentir libre, estaba frente a mí- Matt me sonrío ligeramente –lo que te dije el otro día afuera de mi habitación no era verdad, no eres un niño crecido.

Sentí como se me acercaba y levantaba mi rostro, me miraba de manera intensa, su mirada prácticamente me quemaba.

-¿Y lo que dijiste acerca de que nunca podrías gustar de alguien como yo? ¿Era verdad?- me sonroje más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Claro que no era verdad Matt, claro que me… Gustas- sentí mis mejillas arder, eso no debía salir de mi boca de ninguna manera, estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero sentí a Matt acercarse más y más a mí.

-Te amo Taylor- susurro cerca de mis labios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces o si quiera con cuidado me acerque para besarlo. Parecía que no se esperaba eso así que me separe un poco avergonzada, o al menos lo intente, ya que me lo impidió tomándome el rostro para volver a acercarlo a él y hacer que nuestros labios nuevamente se juntaran.

Abrace su cuello mientras acariciaba parte de su cabello y profundizaba el beso. Matt besaba muy bien, me sentía mucho mejor que cuando lo hacía Jake, incluso me gustaba más, no me importaba la falta de aire. Sentí que me juntaba más a él mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y acariciaba mi cabello, él sí que era más respetuoso en cuanto al espacio personal.

Cuando nos separamos me sonrió ligeramente y me tomó la mano para comenzar a caminar a quien sabe dónde. Seguimos hasta la cocina donde Matt saco una bolsa con hielo, supuse enseguida que era para mí ojo.

-Se te quitara pronto así, ya verás que en poco tiempo lucirás igual que antes- aseguro sonriendo.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo –Matt ¿Crees que mi hermano se enoje cuando sepa lo nuestro?

Él pensó por un momento lo que pregunte y sonrió después de un rato algo divertido.

-¿Sabes dónde venden chalecos antibalas?- preguntó, reí ligeramente.

-No…

-Pues supongo que si me mata deberías saber que me has gustado desde hace casi un año- sonreí mientras tomaba su mano –vamos, creo que después de lo vivido, he aprendido que ocultarle cosas a tu hermano no es nada bueno o seguro.

En eso tenía razón, luego de lo que pasó, ocultarle a Mello cosas no sería nada bueno. Caminamos hasta la habitación que compartía con Mello, donde mi hermano estaba estudiando como de costumbre, en cuanto nos vio entrar rodo los ojos.

-Ustedes dos deberían de ser más prudentes- reclamo.

-Lo sabemos, lo lamento Mihael, no debí de haberte mentido- dije acercándome lentamente a él –entonces ¿No te opones a que salga con Matt?-

-¿Tengo acaso una mejor opción?- sonreí –aunque eso no garantiza que esto me haga muy feliz que digamos.

-Eso basta para mí- comento Matt.

-Bueno, al menos no te disparo- complete riéndome.

-Por ahora al menos- eso si no me había gustado como sonó –solo te advierto Jeevas, si te atreves a lastimarla de cualquier modo si te voy a disparar.

-De acuerdo cuñado- bromeo Matt, pero por la mirada que le lanzó Mello borro su sonrisa.

Luego de eso los días avanzaron rápidamente, el castigo de Roger consto en ayudarlo un fin de semana en la biblioteca, a los chicos, para ser sincera no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que habían hecho.

Las cosas eran mucho más tranquilas ahora, me encantaba ser novia de Matt, salíamos de vez en cuando a pasear, la mayoría de las veces sin que nadie, incluyendo a mi hermano, realmente no sabía si de verdad no se enteraba o simplemente fingía demencia.

Un sábado salimos a un museo con el grupo de química, me parecía realmente una lástima tener que pasar un fin de semana ocupada con más tareas, al menos iba con Matt y esa salida no se haría tan aburrida.

Mientras íbamos de regreso nos habíamos quedado hasta atrás del grupo, me di cuenta de que Matt iba caminando muy lentamente prácticamente a propósito, me preguntaba qué era lo que planeaba. Mientras seguíamos nuestro lento paso el profesor nos pedía que camináramos más rápido. Cuando llegamos a una esquina donde había un gran flujo de gente sentí a Matt jalarme para ir a una dirección diferente al orfanato.

Reí mientras me dejaba llevar por la adrenalina. Ambos comenzamos a caminar un poco más rápidamente entre la gente riendo ligeramente. Parecía que lo habíamos logrado hasta que oímos que alguien nos seguía, obviamente era el profesor que intentaba detenernos.

-Corre- susurro Matt tomando con más firmeza mi mano.

Ambos empezamos a corres esquivando por poco a la gente, no podía dejar de reírme, aun sabiendo que tendríamos serios problemas pero ¿Qué más daba? Seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a una parada de autobús y subimos al primero que vimos. El conductor arranco y lo último que vi fue al profesor alejándose en la distancia.

Voltee a ver a Matt, él me sonrió y me beso rápidamente antes de pagar nuestro pasaje, insiste que no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde sacan él y mi hermano tanto dinero. Mire por la ventana y repentinamente me pregunte a donde iba el autobús.

-Matt ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ah, pues, supongo que debí pensar eso antes de ya sabes, correr contigo- miro los boletos que nos habían dado para verificar el destino –vamos a Abbey road.

-Bueno, al menos visitaremos una calle histórica en el mundo de la música, ya sabes, la portada del disco de los Beatles- Matt sonrió.

-Eres la chica perfecta, lo prometo- yo simplemente lo abrace y mire por la ventanilla para disfrutar del viaje.

_**Etto… Hola… Yo lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto, me paso algo terrible. Primero mi pobre lap se llenó de virus gracias a una personita cuyo nombre no pienso mencionar (hermanita) jeje, pero al fin logre revivir a mi compu, pero se perdió todo mi avance y eso me deprimió mucho. En fin, responderé a sus hermosísimos Reviews:**_

_**Kammy: Hola querida amina, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, jeje, la imagen de Matty con capa y volando me ha dado vueltas por mucho tiempo, sería genial… Ok ya. Jaja, ya te imagino gritando, lo bueno es que la gente se va medio acostumbrando a la loquera de uno n.n o eso creo al menos. No soy un pervertido, tú empezaste a activar mi imaginación yaoista con eso de que "Matt le dé bien duro" digo, es imposible no pensar en eso. Aunque si me diste una ideíta jeje :D saludos.**_

_**Rox: Hi mi querida y adorado lectora, Gracias mil por el apoyo, realmente me hace muy feliz saber que cuento contigo. No te preocupes por cuanto tarde, pues yo también me tardo a veces, de verdad lo siento, pero nunca de los nuncas dejare abandonada esta historia. Pues, sobre Jake, ya verán que pasa con él. Tienes razón, los profesores debían darse cuenta y como ves finalmente lo hicieron, pero hay que entender que este tipo de cosas normalmente son algo difíciles de notar a simple vista. Jeje, eso de que odies a Jake no es novedad, me sorprenderé el día que me llegue un comentario donde alguien me diga que le agrada D: eso sería como el fin del mundo, ok, exagero u.u Saludos :D (soy medio bipolar ¿No?)**_

_**Akina: Hola niña ¿Mal presentimiento eh? No te dire nada respecto a eso, prefiero ver como sufres *instertar risa malvada* Ok no, pero en serió, lo que harán Jake y sus "matones" es clasificado por el momento. Taylor si abrió sus lindos ojitos como viste y se vendrán cosas buenas entre estos dos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que te haya gustado este, saluditos :3**_

_**Lawliet: Jeje, ay hermanita, tus arranques psicópatas me dan risa, creo que todas están muy felices por qué Jake recibiera su merecido (Y como no estarlo ¿Verdad?) estoy feliz de que les haya agradado a todos y espero que sigan leyendo a pesar de la tardanza.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8.

Hola, lamento la tardanza, la universidad no me dejaba en paz, pero ya por fin tengo un poco de tiempo libre, espero que les guste el capítulo.

Taylor POV

Matt y yo caminamos un buen trecho una vez que llegamos a Londres. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una estación del metro. Yo simplemente iba siguiendo a Matt, no conocía muy bien Londres, pero él parecía saber a donde dirigirse, así que confié en que a donde sea que fuéramos sería un muy buen lugar. Repentinamente recordé a Mello y de inmediato mi mente se puso a imaginar las cosas que nos haría cuando volviéramos.

-Matt- me volteó a ver -Mello nos va a matar en cuanto pongamos un pie en el orfanato y ni hablar de Roger.

-Supongo que tienes razón, debí de haberlo pensado antes de hacerte venir conmigo- reí ligeramente.

-Sí estas son nuestras últimas horas de vida, me alegra que las pasemos juntos.

Matt se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido beso antes de siguiéramos caminando. Llegamos a Regent's Park uno de los principales parques del centro de Londres. Cerca de Oxford Street, la principal calle comercial, este parque cuenta con exuberantes paisajes con hermosos lagos, miradores y hermosos jardines de flores, es un verdadero oasis en mitad de la jungla urbana. Pero el parque tiene más algo que ofrecer, ya que ahí está también el London Zoo, el zoológico de Londres.

Nunca lo había visitado antes, era muy bonito, en algunas partes de podían hacer picnics, Matt y yo simplemente nos sentamos cerca de un árbol. Suspire ligeramente, me agradaba estar a solas con Matt sin tener a Mello sobre nosotros, me senté más cerca de él mientras rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sacó un cigarro, yo lo vi molesta.

-No deberías de fumar- me queje.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Si lo quieres hacer no lo hagas cuando yo este, huele feo, no me gustaría besarte si tu boca tiene sabor a cigarro- Matt guardo el cigarro derrotado para luego reírse -¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Pusiste una cara como la de tu hermano cuando se enoja- me sonroje -solo que la tuya no da tanto miedo.

-¿Te da miedo mí hermano?- pregunté viéndolo burlonamente.

-Cla... Claro que no, al menos no cuando esta de buen humor, cuando Near le llega a ganar en algo o lo supera, admítelo, es aterrador.

-Sí, tienes razón, aunque creo que no se da cuenta de lo bueno que es, aunque me preocupa como reaccionara si L no lo elige a él- respire ligeramente -no lo sé, a veces pienso que Near tiene lo que a Mello le falta y viceversa.

-Pienso igual, pero creo que lo mejor es no decírselo de frente.

Sonreí y me recargue en su hombre cerrando mis ojos, solo dejaba que la brisa pegara en mi rostro y que ,i cuerpo se relajara, se sentía muy bien estar en esa posición. Me mantuve quieta, para no romper el sutil contacto, hasta que Matt tomó mi mano con delicadeza, abrí mis ojos y vi como me ponía lo que parecía un anillo hecho de pequeñas flores.

-Matt, no sabía que podías hacer cosas como así- él sonrió.

-¿No creerás que jugar videojuegos todo el tiempo no deja nada, verdad?- sonreí -mis manos son buenas para muchas cosas- dijo mientras tomaba sus guantes, no me había dado cuenta de que se los había quitado, lo detuve al recordar las marcas que tenía.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Fue hace mucho, realmente no pienso que valga la pena recordarlo- me acerqué para abrazarlo.

-No comprendo quien podría hacer algo asi- murmuré.

-Todo esta bien- me dijo sonriendo, me gire y comencé a dirigirme a sus labios, era todo perfecto y duro asi, unos quince segundos.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- Matt de inmediato giro su mirada molesto en dirección e la persona que hablo.

-Piérdete Jake- le espetó Matt subiéndose los googles a la cabeza.

-¿Acaso eres el dueño del parque? Qué yo sepa puedo estar donde se me de la gana- fue la "magnífica" respuesta de Jake.

-Vámonos de aquí Matt- susurre insegura de mí.

-No Taylor, él no debe seguir controlando tu vida- Jake rió ligeramente.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Por mí ni se apuren, realmente me da igual, al menos pude confirmar que siempre tuve razón en cuanto a mis sospechas- ninguno dijo nada -no paso ni una semana antes de que te le lanzarás a este- dijo señalando a Matt.

-Estas equivocado y si Taylor sale conmigo es porque yo si la trato como se debe- exclamó Matt levantándose, yo hice lo mismo -vamos Taylor, no quiero seguir desgastándome con esto- íbamos a comenzar a caminar, cuando Jake volvió a abrir la boca.

-No te dará nada, solo sabe provocar- Matt entorno sus ojos hacia él.

-Cierra la boca, idiota- intenté jalar a mi novio, pero me fue imposible moverlo.

-Divierte con la monja Jeevas- no sé que pasó después, sólo vi a Matt sobre Jake, parecía tan enojado como para matarlo.

Obviamente aquello comenzó a llamar la atención de las personas cerca del lugar, yo no tenia ni la más remota idea de que hacer, pero solo sabia que si no los detenía tendríamos problemas los tres.

-¡Basta Matt, basta, déjalo, solo nos causará problemas!- dije algo asustada, él parecía no escuchar, le acerqué lentamente e intente tomar del brazo a Matt, lo cual hice con mucha dificultad.

Finalmente logre separarlos, pero aun así un oficial de policía que andaba cerca se nos acercó para ver que ocurría, Jake parecía estar dispuesto a seguir con la pelea, tanto que el policía tuvo que sostenerlo para impedirlo. Obviamente eso no termino bien para ninguno. No podía creer que ese día terminara de esa manera, había comenzado tan perfecto.

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en el asiento trasero del auto de Roger, yo me había sentado en medio de Matt y Jake, me sentía molesta con ambos, es especial con Jake, de verdad ¿Por qué no nos dejaba tranquilos?

Roger aun no había dicho nada, pero su silencio decía lo enojado que se encontraba en ese momento, yo solo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo nos castigaría.

Una vez que llegamos a Wammy's House de inmediato Roger nos llevó a su oficina, yo deseaba que nos mantuviera ahí un buen tiempo, estaba aterrada de lo que nos haría Mello. Luego de que Roger nos echara un sermón de casi media hora, finalmente dijo que estaríamos castigados un mes completo, lo cual no estaba tan mal como había imaginado.

Cuando íbamos en camino a la habitación de Mello y Matt, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, mire de reojo a mi novio y respire profundamente cuando nos detuvimos frente a la puerta. Matt tomó la iniciativa y abrió la puerta para entrar, yo me quede en mi lugar hasta que vi a Matt caer al piso, de inmediato entre.

-¡Maldito perro imbécil! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!- grito Mello, con el rostro completamente rojo de coraje, de inmediato me acuclille a lado de Matt para ver que no estuviese herido.

-Mello...- iba a empezar a hablar, pero su mirada me intimido.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estaban par de idiotas?!- preguntó volteando a verme.

-No pensamos que las cosas se iban a poner así- susurre algo asustada.

-¡Tienen suerte de que este de buen humor hoy!- eso me extraño, ayude a Matt a levantarse.

-¿E... Estas de buen humor Mello?- pregunte.

-Sí, nunca adivinaran porque- negué, no tenía idea que podía poner de buen humor a Mello luego de lo que pasó -vi a L.

-¿L?- preguntó Matt asombrado, Mello asintió.

-¿Cómo es él?- pregunte con curiosidad, nunca habíamos visto a L en persona, pero yo esperaba que fuera por completo alguien fuera de lo usual.

-Es, único, no encuentro otras palabras para describirlo, simplemente no tengo palabras para decirles como es- dijo con ilusión, hacia mucho que no veía a Mello de tan buen humor.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó esta vez Matt.

-Fue, extraño, primero me hablo de algunos de los casos que ha resuelto, luego me hizo muchas preguntas, era como una prueba, no sé que piense de mí, de hecho...- se quedo callado un momento -me recordó al idiota de Near.

-Eso no significa nada Mello, no ha decidido y el que te haya llamado para hablar contigo debe de significar algo- dije para intentar animarlo.

-Sí, es cierto, esto significa que finalmente le llevo la ventaja a ese algodón caminante- aun así sonrió amargamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Matt.

-Dijo que ira tras un nuevo asesino- eso me pareció extraño, L siempre estaba metido en casos difíciles y peligrosos ¿Por qué este era diferente? -ira tras un tipo que mata a gente con un ataque al corazón.

-Eso suena imposible- susurre -¿No será alguna clase de virus o algo por el estilo?

-L cree que son homicidios, así que seguro descubrió algo que lo hace asegurarlo con tanta seguridad- dijo Mello, de inmediato defendiendo a su héroe.

Iba a agregar algo más cuando Yon apareció en la puerta, vio a Matt con desinterés, pero cuando noto la presencia de Mello desvió la mirada.

-Taylor, Roger dijo que quería verte y que después regreses a la habitación, dijo que estabas castigada y que no podías estar aquí- asentí y me dirigí a la oficina de Roger preguntándome que quería Roger.

Me detuve frente a la puerta y tras llamar un par de veces entre, la habitación parecía vacía de entrada, di un paso adentro y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Tanya Elizabeth Keelh ¿Cierto?- me detuve en seco ¿Quién me hablaba? Nunca en mi vida había escuchado esa voz.

-Sí...

Un joven encorvado, de piel blanca, con el cabello negro revuelto, ojos grises, con unas grandes ojeras debajo de ellos, se paró delante de mí. Lo vi atentamente y tras unos

momentos, la respuesta vino a mí repentinamente.

-¿L?

-¿Por qué supones que soy L?- preguntó el joven con un tono de voz liso y algo desinteresado, se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio de una forma un tanto peculiar, era como si se acuclillara en ella, sonreí, ahí estaba el parecido con Near.

-No sé, simplemente lo supuse, o se me ocurrió nadie más que usted L- dije en voz baja, algo nerviosa, por alguna razón.

-Tienes razón, soy L y no es necesario que me llames de usted- asentí ligeramente intentando no externar la emoción que me invadió en el momento -siéntate si gustas, Watari iba a traer algo de comer, podemos hablar tranquilamente mientras tanto- lo hice sintiendo cada uno de mis músculos tensos a más no poder -no deberías de estar nerviosa.

-Lo... Lo siento, es que nunca pensé que te llegaría a ver en persona, realmente cuentas con todo mi respeto y admiración, eres increíble, seguí algunos de los casos que resolviste y él que más me impresiono fue el del asesino BB de Los Angeles, yo...- me detuve, sintiendo como me ruborizaba, solía hablar de más cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Agradezco tus palabras Taylor, pero intenta relajarte por favor- reí ligeramente.

-Lo hare, lo prometo.

-¿Por qué?- lo mire extrañada -crees que por el simple hacho de que alguien te pida algo debes hacerlo ciegamente sin importar nada ¿Consideras qué el que seas así bueno?

-No... No lo sé, no quiero lastimar a nadie ni hacerlo enojar, yo... A veces quisiera ser un poco más asertiva, como mi hermano que sabe defenderse, además siempre me ha cuidado- hice una pausa -sé a donde quieres llegar con esto y es cierto, debí de haber hecho algo más cuando Jake comenzó a tratarme mal.

-Brillante, supiste mis intenciones rápidamente y por ti misma lograste reflexionar tu error, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees- sonreí, el que L me considerara fuerte me hacía sentir realmente increíble.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Watari con un carrito lleno de postres y dulces, yo solo me quede viendo, intentando buscar algo de comida, pero todo era postre, Watari me volteó a ver, yo le sonreí, hacía años que no lo veía y me alegraba hacerlo de nuevo, salió del lugar luego de dejar el carrito.

-Come lo que gustes Taylor- dijo L, yo asentí torpemente.

-¿Por... Por qué solo dulces?- pregunte.

-Estoy seguro de que conoces la respuesta a eso.

Pensé un momento, dulces ¿Sólo comía eso de verdad? Pero estaba tan delgado y se veía en buena forma, si no se encorvara y no tuviera ojeras sería la imagen de la salud...

Azúcar, eso era, el cerebro necesita energía para trabajar, seguro que un cerebro como el de L necesitaba constantemente más energía para funcionar bien; eso lo había leído en un libro de la biblioteca.

-Por él azúcar, la quemas pensando- dije finalmente.

-Correcto- sonreí satisfecha mientras me estiraba para tomar una paleta de cereza, mientras me preguntaba ¿De qué me hablaría L? Y ¿Cómo se sentiría Mello si supiera que no era el único con el que había hablado?

Como mencione, realmente lamento la tardanza, pero me empeñe en este capítulo para compensar, espero que me dejen reviews, mientras contesto los pasados:

Akina: Hola niña, jeje, no me vayas a matar por tardarme tanto linda *se esconde por si las dudas* sí, ya por fin se medio calmaron las cosas, pero como ves, aun quedan algunos cabos sueltos con Jake. Lo sé, el pobre Mello se va a volver loca y pues no, no les fue tan mal con lo de su salida.

Lawliet girl 31: Hola niña, tu viste como andaba de tareas, así que me debes de entender, descuida que hayas tardado en comentar, igual estabas ocupadísima.

Me alegra que te guste que haya juntado a Tay y Matty, como leíste Mello se enojo, pero estaba de buenas así que les fue muy bien diría yo.

¿Qué si habrá lemon? No seas pervertida hermanita... jeje, pues, eso ya lo veré, lo más seguro es que sí, pero debo confirmar, yo aviso.

Bueno, hasta la otra, de verdad disculpen, extrañaba escribir y recibir sus bellísimos comentarios.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo 9._**

**_Taylor POV _**

Seguía observando a L, en ese momento él se encontraba agregando azúcar a su té, que comenzó a parecer una masa gelatinosa. Seguía sintiéndome demasiado rara, era bastante irreal la situación, estaba sentada frente a L, comiendo dulces, casi estaba segura de que estaba soñando.

-Según los registros eres de Eslovenia- asentí -tus padres murieron por un incendio en tu casa-

-Sí, luego de eso mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en la calle- concluí.

-¿Qué hicieron en ese tiempo?-

-Pues Mello le hacía mandados a los dueños de locales del área y yo vendía flores; con el dinero que ganaba mi hermano nos manteníamos, lo que yo ganaba a petición de él me lo quedaba, decía que si nos teníamos que superar de esa manera tendría algo para mí- expliqué.

-Fue así que conociste a Watari ¿No es cierto?- asentí, intentando recordar por completo ese día.

_Esa última semana había sido dura, no había conseguido vender nada, me sentía un tanto desesperada, a Mihael tampoco le había ido muy bien últimamente. Recuerdo que me había dicho a mi misma que no me rendiría tan fácil y seguí intentando vender, aunque fuese solo una flor, me acerque a una mujer; era a simple vista una de esa clase de personas que comúnmente gustaban de tener flores en su casa. Vaya decepción me lleve cuando además de rechazarme me trato peor que a un gusano, fue cuando se me acerco Watari._

_-¿Cuánto dices que cuestan pequeña?- me preguntó._

_-Cincuenta centavos señor- le respondí._

_Tomó una flor y me dio veinte euros, santo Dios, eso es más dinero del que nunca he tenido en mi vida. Lo mire asombrada mientras que él tomaba una flor._

_-N... No tengo cambio señor- él me sonrió. _

_-Hagamos esto, me respondes unas preguntas y te dejo quedarte con el cambio- mire ligeramente hacia atrás, si Mihael me viese hablando con un extraño, seguramente se enfurecería -¿Sucede algo?_

_-N... No, solo pensaba que si mi hermano supiese que estoy hablando con un extraño se enojaría mucho- el hombre sonrió ligeramente._

_-Mi nombre es Watari, no te debes preocupar, no tengo malas intenciones- medio asentí y extendí la mano para estrecharla con la suya._

_-Mi nombre es Tanya Keehl- dije._

_Nos sentamos cerca de una fuente me sentía nerviosa, miraba cada tanto a mis alrededores, lo último que deseaba era al muy alterado hermano mío. Intento relajarme, Watari solo me ve con una sonrisa paternal._

_-Mencionaste a tu hermano, pero ¿Y tus padres?_

_-Murieron hace casi un año- respondí incomoda._

_-¿Dónde viven?- no supe como explicarlo._

_-E... En todas partes- el arquea una ceja -es complicado, no queremos que nos lleven a un orfanato o nos separarían, no podemos, somos hermanos y solo nos tenemos a nosotros._

_-Suena un poco lógico- dice -pero esta no es una buena forma de vivir su vida ¿No te gustaría ir a la escuela?_

_-Claro que me gustaría, estábamos muy avanzados en las clases, era casi aburrido a veces- explique._

_-Ya veo ¿Cuáles eran tus clases favoritas?- lo mire inquisitiva, ¿por qué quería saber? _

_-Ciencias, las que sean- respondí, perecía que iba a decirme algo más, pero justo llegó Mihael en ese momento._

_-¡Tanya!- me sobresalte -¡Vamos, es hora de irnos!- me levante y volteé a ver a Watari._

_-Insisto que veinte euros es demasiado- le dije._

_-Hicimos un acuerdo, son tuyos- asentí y me aleje para ir a donde estaba mi hermano._

_-¿Con quién hablabas?- me preguntó cuando llegué con él. _

_-Él me dio veinte euros- me vio asombrado -me compró una flor y como no tenía cambio me dijo que me los podía quedar si le respondía unas cosas- Mihael negó ligeramente antes de tomar la canasta donde cargaba las flores para ayudarme._

_-Cielos, eres realmente desesperante, como sea, espero que no le hayas dicho nada personal._

_-N... No...- murmure. _

_Al día siguiente me dirigí al mismo lugar, esperando que ese día fuese mejor, mucho me sorprendí cuando me volví a encontrar a Watari, me pidió que me fuéramos, mi hermano y yo, a un orfanato que el dirigía. Claro que no quería, si implicaba que separaran a mi hermano de mí; pero me explico que no sería así, luego de un rato acepte y logre convencer a Mihael de que el aceptara también._

Sentí una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla, me sentí débil, no entendía porque había comenzado a llorar, ni siquiera porque le había contado todo eso a L, cuando ni siquiera me lo había pedido concretamente; pero aun así, no me interrumpió y, a mi parecer, me escucho atentamente, porque lo único que hacía era sostener su taza de café y beber de ella de vez en cuando. Me miro con curiosidad cuando mis lágrimas se hicieron más que evidentes; en esos momentos, deseaba que Mello estuviera ahí para abrazarme y reconfortarme, diciendo: _Ahora, las cosas solo pueden ir mejor. _

-Lo siento, creo que no debía decirte eso, es más, no sé ni siquiera porque estoy llorando- dije limpiando mis lágrimas. L me extendió lo que parecía ser una servilleta.

-Me gustaría darte un pañuelo, pero temo que no tengo ninguno a la mano- reí ligeramente.

-Esta bien, gracias.

Fue muy duro para ti vivir todo eso a temprana edad, pero te puedo asegurar que las cosas solo pueden mejorar de ahora en más- me recordó a Mello, excepto que L no cambio su expresión de tranquilidad -seguramente te preguntas a donde quiero llegar preguntándote de tu pasado.

-Sí, más porque todo lo que me preguntas esta en mi expediente- puntualice -también quiero saber ¿Por qué hablaste con Mihael? Y ya que vamos con esto, no me sorprendería que me dijeses que hablaste con Near tambien.

-Estas en lo cierto, también hablé con Near- no supe que decir con exactitud, solo podía pensar en que , si Mello se enteraba, enloquecería -antes de decirte mis objetivos, me gustaría que respondieras algo, solo debes prometer no mentir- dijo mientras tomaba una rebanada de pastel.

-Lo que quieras, L, prometo no mentirte.

-¿Qué significa Mello para ti?- respondí, prácticamente enseguida de que formulara la pregunta.

-Es mí hermano y lo amo, es sumamente importante en mí vida y no sé que haría sin él, es la última família que me queda- L asintió mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-Y ¿Near? Por lo que Mello dijo, parece ser alguien sumamente molesto- reí ligeramente.

-No en realidad, yo diría que es más bien alguien sumamente sincero, es muy tajante y frío, pero si te lo propones, puedes sobrellevarlo bien, entonces te habla con un poco más de tacto- él asintió, entonces una idea cruzó mi cabeza y se coló entre mis labios -con todo esto quieres saber mis reacciones y mi relación con cada uno de los sucesores, seguro ahora me preguntaras sobre Matt- por primera vez pude ver en su rostro algo más que solo inexpresividad, parecía complacido.

-Sí así es, me satisface que lo hayas descubierto por ti misma; como bien supusiste, ahora me gustaría que hablaras de Matt- asentí.

-Pues, es mi novio, fue la primera persona que me habló como amigo cuando llegue aquí- explique, preguntándome ¿Por qué me costaba hablar sobre Matt? Quería decir más, pero no se me ocurría que ¿Qué significaba Matt para mí en realidad?

-Eres una chica interesante Taylor, puedes pasar de ser sensible a indiferente en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Matt no me es indiferente?!- intervine de inmediato.

-¿Por qué asumes que con ese comentario me refería a Matt?- no dije nada -intenta calmarte, estas muy a la defensiva en estos momentos -al ver tus reacciones puedo decirte que eres demasiado emotiva, eres mucho más sensitiva que tu hermano, él es más, emocional e impulsivo- nuevamente me quede callada -según tu expediente, no tienes interés en convertirte en mi sucesora- negué con la cabeza.

-El que hagas esto quiere decir que, ¿elegirás pronto?

-No exactamente, simplemente quería conocerlos y hasta el momento me interesan más Mello y Near por una razón, ¿se te ocurre cual?- pensé un momento, entonces recordé lo que Matt había dicho en Londres unas horas atrás.

-Near tiene lo que a Mello le falta y viceversa- L asintió -ya entiendo, quieres que Matt y yo intentemos hacer algo para que unan fuerzas en dado caso de que tú...

-Sí- respondió, a mi me escandalizaba que no le diera importancia a mi insinuación de que eso sucedería si muriera.

-Ha... Hare todo lo que me sea posible- dije sonriendo.

-Te lo agradezco Taylor- sentí que mi corazón se aceleró al oírlo pronunciar mi alias y me sentí aun peor cuando esbozo un pequeña sonrisa.

-Pe... Pero ¿Por qué me quieres esto justo ahora?- no sabía porque demonios había empezado a tartamudear.

-Resolveré un nuevo caso de un asesino.

-Pero ¿Por qué es diferente?- pregunté aun sin entender.

-Pienso que este asesino puede matar a través de un ataque al corazón- explicó, o lo intento, porque me quede aún más perdida.

-¿Eso es posible, no será alguna clase de virus?- pregunté.

-Lo dudo en verdad, por el modo de las muertes; solo mueren criminales, además, solo los mueren los criminales que se hicieron públicos sus nombres y fotografías.

-Es demasiado raro- susurre.

-En efecto ¿Alguna idea?

-Es una tontería lo que yo pienso- dije descartando mis teorías.

-No subestimes tus pensamientos, puedes decirme- asentí.

-C... Creo que necesita un nombre y un rostro para matar- L volvió a sonreír.

-Pienso lo mismo, supongo que si dos personas pueden pensar la misma tontería, debe ser cierta- dijo, con su mismo tono monocorde.

-¿Dos, acaso Mello y Near no llegaron a la misma conclusión?

-Es que no les hablé de esto a ellos- me sonroje, estoy segura, me sentí bien, especial, L miró un reloj de pared -temó que debemos dar por terminada esta conversación y reunión, te lo agradezco, fue de mucha ayuda haber hablado contigo, Taylor- asentí, sintiéndome triste de tenerme que ir ya.

-Digo lo mismo, fue un honor haber hablado contigo- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Espero que tu castigo y el de Matt pase rápido- solo eso me faltaba ¿Es que todo el orfanato estaba enterado?

-C... Claro L, gra... Gracias- sin ser dueña totalmente de mis acciones me acerque a él y le bese la mejilla para luego salir corriendo, sintiendo calor y mis mejillas tan rojas que me ardían.

Roger estaba fuera de la oficina, al pasar a su lado me volteó a ver, ya sabía que diría, así que me adelante.

-¡Ya voy a mi cuarto!- dije gritando de los nervios -y... Yo, lamento gritarte, eh, mejor me voy- dije echando a correr.

* * *

**_Hi, yo lamento la tardanza y si este capítulo esta medio apresurado, escribir y publicar en un celular es difícil, voy camino a la universidad, esta vez no podre contestar sus reviews, prometo que lo hare la próxima._**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Taylor POV**_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que L fue a vernos para hablarnos en privado. Aún no me atrevía a decírselo a Mello y Matt no había mencionado nada al respecto. Pero lo que en definitiva me daría vueltas en la cabeza por un largo tiempo sería la conversación con L y como esta había terminado.

Me había gustado en cierto modo L, parecía ser una persona muy agradable y bastante enigmática. Suspire pesadamente, esos días habían sido una total locura.

Extrañaba a Matt, sentía que el estúpido castigo ya había durado una eternidad y aun quedaba una semana para que terminase, pero definitivamente Matt la estaba pasando peor que yo, ya que no podía evadir la realidad con algún videojuego.

Roger le había confiscado todas las consolas que poseía, incluso una que otra que tenía escondidas, por lo que se encontraba demasiado ansioso. Mello no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de él siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Una noche me encontraba sentada frente a mi escritorio buscando en que distraer mi mente, pero era imposible encontrar que hacer cuando ya has hecho todo lo posible, no tenía tareas atrasadas, inclusive había adelantado, había leído todos los libros que tenía y no podía ir por otro a la biblioteca.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, me gire para ver a Yon entrar, estaba dispuesta a ignorarla hasta que la sentí tocarme levemente el hombro, la mire un poco extrañada.

-Matt me pidió que te esto- dijo extendiéndome una hoja doblada a la mitad.

-¿Cómo es que viste a Matt? y ¿Por qué nos ayudas? Ni siquiera te agrado- ella sonrió ligeramente.

-No te odio, Taylor, solamente pienso que tuvimos un ligero mal entendido.

-¿Ligero?- pregunte extrañada.

-Sí, es que muchas de las chicas del orfanato me dicen Yon solo para burlarse y tu también lo haces, así que pensé que...

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- ella se encogió de hombros –bien, entonces ¿Cómo te digo?

-Kimy- asentí ligeramente -fui a ver a Mello y Matt me pidió que te diese la nota.

-¿Por qué fuiste a ver a mi hermano?- vi sus mejillas sonrojarse violentamente –no me la creo.

-Me gusta, tiene un sentido del humor muy divertido- reí ligeramente.

-Tal vez, pero es un bruto con las chicas- esta vez ella se rio.

-No más que tu ex, Taylor.

-Sí, es verdad, como sea, espero que te vaya bien con él- ella asintió antes de recostarse en su cama.

Abrí la nota de Matt, las manos me temblaban notablemente, de verdad que me hacía falta su compañía. Leí lentamente la nota.

"_Te veo en el tejado a media noche, me muero de ganas de verte"_

Sonreí antes de guardar la nota, pero al mirar la hora mi sonrisa se borro de inmediato. Eran a penas las cuatro de la tarde, definitivamente esa sería una tarde muy larga. Me la pase leyendo, pero aún así el reloj pareció retroceder en lugar de avanzar, realmente me sentía muy impaciente.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el reloj marcó la media noche, antes de salir de la habitación me puse una cazadora negra y me dirigí casi a tropezones al tejado, una vez ahí me di cuenta de que Matt aún no llegaba, camine a la barandilla, la tenue luz de la luna a penas iluminaba mi rostro.

Suspire pesadamente, extrañaba la brisa de la madrugada, realmente debía de evitar volver a ser castigada, era horrible estar encerrada todo el día. Sentí un par de manos en mis ojos, reí ligeramente antes de tomarlas, sentí la tela de los guantes de Matt. Me gire para poder verle la cara, él me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Estaba a punto de decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo feliz que me sentía de estar ahí con él, pero me fue imposible cuando tomó mi rostro y apego sus labios con los míos. De inmediato me aferre a su chaleco. Me gustaba mucho sentir sus labios acariciar los míos, también sentía sus manos acariciarme desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja, ya que antes de llegar más abajo se detenía.

Una vez que nos separamos él me beso la frente y me rodeo con sus brazos. Yo solo me quede acurrucada contra su pecho, escuchando el rítmico latido de su corazón. Era muy agradable, relajante y bello ese momento. Mi pelirrojo favorito me miró a los ojos, yo sonreí al ver que sus goggles estaban sobre su cabeza y no cubriendo sus bellísimos ojos verdes.

-Te he echado de menos- susurre.

-Yo más, Tay, estas han sido las tres semanas mas largas de toda mi vida- dijo antes de besar mi mejilla, lo veía muy ansioso.

-¿Falta de videojuegos?- pregunte, él rio ligeramente.

-Sí, combinado con la falta de la compañía de mi hermosa novia y la de nicotina- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Aún fumas?

-Casi no, me esta costando bastante, no me puedo evadir en algún videojuego ni lo puedo sustituir con otra cosa que me gusta más- susurro rozando mis labios con los suyos.

-Habrá que trabajas en ello en cuanto recuperemos la libertad- Matt asintió -solo faltan tres días.

-Eso es una eternidad, tomando en cuanta que mañana es fin de semana, me volveré loco.

-Entonces aprovechemos este momento, no me molesta pasar toda la madrugada contigo- nuevamente sentí los labios de Matt sobre los míos.

-Tampoco era como sí fuera a dejarte ir tan fácilmente- sonreí -¿sabes que tu hermano se la ha pasado tonteando con tu compañera de cuarto desde hace un par de semanas?

-Sí, ella me lo contó, al menos se distraerá con alguien y nos dejará un poco en paz- Matt rompió a reír.

-No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, aunque creo que extrañare todos los motes que nos decía cuando le fastidiaba vernos juntos.

-Yo definitivamente no extrañare el de _bella y bestia_\- comente, aunque la verdad nos decía de peores formas.

-¿En serio? A mí me gusta ese, pero creo que mi favorito es _pitufina y pitufin_\- reí ligeramente, en realidad extrañaría a un menos ese ultimo.

Poco después de que empezara mi relación con Matt, Mello se había inventado un montón de apodos para dirigirse a nosotros, los cuales variaban según lo mosqueado que estuviese, lo cual era realmente útil porque así podíamos calcular cuando parar antes de que e enojase de verdad. Sabíamos que _tortolitos_ nos lo decía cuando simplemente nos quería fastidiar y que _par de idiotas_ estaba reservado para cuando estaba realmente de mal humor.

-Creo que ahora podríamos cambiar de papeles- comentó.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres perder la cabeza.

-Entonces mejor no- dijo fingiendo una cara de terror –soy demasiado joven para morir y tu para quedar viuda.

-Que tonto

-¿No te ha dado problemas Jake?- preguntó poniéndose serio repentinamente.

-¿Por qué me daría problemas, Matt? Lo veo aún menos que a ti- se encogió de hombros -¿qué sucedió?- pregunte preocupada.

-Nada, solo me preocupa que quiera volver a dañarte, no dejaré que nadie más vuelva a hacerlo.

-Creo que ahora solo tu me puedes dañar- él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, por ejemplo, si nos separamos o si te pasa algo, yo que sé, solo sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- solo lo sentí volver a apegarme contra su pecho.

Nos quedamos así un largo rato para luego sentarnos en el piso. No hablábamos, simplemente teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que me quede dormida por momentos y viceversa. Realmente estuvimos ahí toda la madrugada, hasta que el cielo comenzó a aclararse y oímos la campana que anunciaba la hora del desayuno.

Nos vimos a los ojos, consientes de que volveríamos a separarnos en menos de una hora, nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con más pasión, casi desesperados, de verdad que no quería dejarlo, no quería pasar tanto tiempo sin poder besarlo, sabía que nos veríamos a la hora de la comida y la de la cena, pero aún así me parecía demasiado limitante, ya que ni Roger ni Mello nos quitaban el ojo de encima.

-Volvamos a vernos a la media noche- pedí -no puedo soportar la idea de esperar otros tres días para poder estar juntos más tiempo.

-Me parece bien- susurro Matt antes de volver a besarme.

Una vez que nos separamos baje yo primero al comedor para que pareciera menos sospechoso, me senté a una mesa en una esquina, esperando que llegaran Mello y Matt, pero solamente vi a mi hermano llegar al lugar, lo cual me extraño, me preguntaba donde se había metido. Sentí miedo, tal vez Roger lo había pillado y en ese momento lo estaría regañando y de pasó renovándole el castigo.

-No seas paranoica, Taylor- dijo Mello llamando mi atención -vendrá de un momento a otro, se quedo buscando no se que en la habitación.

-Está bien- dije quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche?

-Lo que hace todo el mundo, Mells, dormir- lo vi fruncir el ceño.

-No te pases de lista, pitufina- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Solo hablamos ¿de acuerdo? Un par de besos, tal vez más, eso es todo.

Mello parecía estar a punto de discutir, pero la llegada de Matt interrumpió cualquier tipo de reproche. Matt por su parte parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo. Sonreí, me gustaba ver sus expresiones cuando las cosas le salían bien. Por su parte Mello gruño ligeramente.

-¿Ahora que te traes entre manos, perro?- preguntó, Matt sonrió.

-Nada, nada, solo encontré algo que nos será la mar de útil a Taylor y a mí- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaleco un par de artefactos.

Se trataba de un par de radio comunicadores, tome uno entre mis manos, a juzgar los la capa de polvo que los cubría era obvio que no habían visto la luz en años. Enarque una ceja en dirección a Matt.

-Has tenido estas cosas todo este tiempo y se te ocurre sacarlas hasta ahora, Mail, no me la creo- Mello rió ligeramente.

-Bueno, la verdad ya no me acordaba de que los tenía y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que funcionen- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Serás idiota, perro, si un día conozco a alguien más distraído que tu te juro que dejare de molestarte- dijo mordazmente.

-Como sea, habrá que probarlos en cuanto lleguemos a nuestras habitaciones, siempre quise hacer esto de decir cambio cuando terminas de hablas y decirte nombres claves- yo estaba entre la risa y la exasperación, mientras que Mello se puso a reír.

-Yo tengo una sugerencia para tu nombre, Matt- comenzó Mello –puede ser algo así como: perro 007- no pude evitar reí, mientras que Matt fingió estar molesto.

-Hermanos tenían que ser- refunfuño.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada probando esto, Matt, aunque la próxima vez podrías recordar cosas como estas antes- vi a Matt sonreír con malicia.

-¿La próxima vez?- preguntó -¿Acaso planeas volver a escaparte conmigo a Londres?- la mirada de burla de Mello cambio, yo no sabía si devolverle a Matt la sonrisa con la misma malicia solo para picar un poco a Mello o quedarme con una expresión neutral, al final opte por la primera.

-No es tan distraído como piensas, Mello- mi hermano puso mala cara.

-Sarán idiotas- gruño, así que decidimos dar por terminada la broma.

Una vez en mi habitación puse el radio comunicador en el escritorio, me preguntaba si funcionaría eso de comunicarnos de esa manera, normalmente confiaba en las habilidades en electrónica de Matt, pero como él mismo lo había dicho, esas cosas podían no funcionar después de tanto tiempo guardadas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el aparato emitiera un ruido de estática, así que lo tomé antes de acercarme a la ventana, entonces captó con más claridad la voz de Matt.

_"Me escuchas, aquí el agente p707, cambio" _reí ligeramente.

-¿p707, en serio?- espere a que Matt respondiera.

_"No has dicho cambio, así no es divertido, la mia bella, cambio"_

-¿Ahora hablas italiano? Pienso que estas llevando esto demasiado en serio- dije, esperé su respuesta, puse los ojos en blanco al darme cuenta de que no me contestaría si no le seguí bien el juego -cambio- dije en un tono de fastidio.

_"El agente p707 habla muchos idiomas, querida" _reí ligeramente, ciertamente era divertida la situación _"al menos ahora sabemos que estas cosas sirven, cambio"_

-Eso sí, por cierto ¿qué es eso de "agente p707? Cambio

_"Pues lo de 707 se me ocurrió a mi y lo de p se le ocurrió a Mello, cambio" _pude oír al fondo la risa de mi hermano.

-No me digas, la p significa "perro" ¿Verdad? Cambio.

_"Me parece que sí, cambio" _contestó Matt, nuevamente de fondo oí la voz de Mello diciendo "¿qué más podría significar?"

-Mejor solo quédate con 707*, cambio.

_"Me parece bien, la mia bella, cambio" _antes de poder responder Matt nuevamente hablo _"me temo que debo dejarte, el deber me llama, hasta ahora, la mia bella. Cambio y fuera"_

-¿A dónde fue? cambio- pregunte consiente de que Mello continuaba en la habitación.

_"El viejo le pidió que lo ayudara a arreglar un fallo en el sistema del orfanato, supongo que tardara un buen rato" _explico.

-Mells, no dijiste cambio- dije fingiendo un puchero.

_"No, vayanse al diablo con su estúpido juego" _reí ligeramente _"no es que me aburras, pero hay cosas más interesantes que debo hacer"_

-¿Cosas?- pregunte -¿Qué cosas?- pero ya no me respondió.

Matt y yo continuamos usando durante el día los radio comunicadores, con todo y los espontáneos comentarios de Mello y a la media noche nos veíamos en el tejado, así los tres días pasaron volando y finalmente Roger nos comunico que nos levantaba el castigo siempre y cuando no volviéramos a escapar de esa manera, ambos lo prometimos, pero sabíamos que a la larga romperíamos esa promesa.

* * *

_**Hola, lamento haber dejado tan abandonado el fic, tuve una etapa muy difícil en mi vida y eso provocó que no tuviera ni inspiración ni ganas de escribir. Me siento mucho mejor ahora y decidí retomar esta fic. No les prometo que actualizare pronto, pero si que lo haré por lo menos una vez al mes.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sus reviews los responderé con calma vía PM en cuanto me sea posible, cuídense y hasta la otra. **_


End file.
